Obscurum Epidemic: Unnatural Selection
by Amazing Lord Shamastus
Summary: All things have to come to an end, Issei knew that better than most, he was the one destined to destroy all of creation and give it an end more silent than death. So why did it hurt so bad when the time came for him to destory all of creation? Was it his love for his companions? Perhaps it didn't matter... Cause all ends held a beginning. OPIssei second part to Obscurum Epidemic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Obscurum Epidemic**

 **Spring 1900 Bechuanaland, Africa.**

A brown haired man sat against a cave wall, hundreds of bloody dead bodies surrounding him. He was dressed in torn white scrubs, a doctors attire. He was writing in a black handbook, shaking violently. The writing in the handbook looked like the scribbles of a madman written in a dark red ink, probably blood.

 _"'To whoever finds this journal, however unlikely this eventuality is, I feel compelled by my conscience to recount what has led to the awful events that took place here. Whether our actions will ever be recognized or understood by our loved ones is for God to decide, but I leave this life in a fiery Inferno confident that He, In His infinite wisdom, will forgive us... My name is Joshua De Klerk, three weeks ago I packed the last of our medical supplies into wooden trunks too take to a new defensive outpost against the British army during the Boer wars. We were ambushed on our trail to our new fort and we were forced to take shelter in a nearby cave. British troops quickly surrounded the cave, and in a attempt to force us out they bombed three of the four entrances. After that event it was a stand still in out battles, British troops would be sacrificed in dozens just to take our numbers down by one. We all at the time thought we were in a good position, we would either wait till the British troops retreated, or die in here waiting.'"_

The man halted his writing before letting out a pained groan, a yellow-greenish bump the size of a wart appearing on his neck. He looked down in noticeable pain and continued,

 _"'A boy around the age of 18 was sent deeper into the cave to explore any more possible entrances to use as an escape route, our efforts were in vain though. The boy came back with information that the cave had only went deeper down, not up and to an exit. The boy at the time was perfectly healthy... But the next day he was a repugnant madman. It got so bad that we eventually had to restrain him on a cot. That was when the first signs of it showed up. A huge yellow-greenish wart formed on the boys stomach, he started scratching at it, trying to remove it despite the immense amount of pain it gave him. We then restrained him a second time, this time with much less moving space for his hands. I soon started to examine the strange phenomenon on the boys stomach and found that the yellow-green liquid that resided beneath it was moving around and trying to force its way out. It kinda looked like a pea pod. At the time I was more fascinated with the occurrence than I was afraid. I held the nearby lantern we had closer to the pea pod sized bump and tried to get a closer inspection of it, but as soon as I did this the bump swelled in size. After seeing that I grabbed a nearby rag and placed it ontop of the bump. A hollow 'pop' could be heard, a yellow-tinged crimson stain spread across the rag. Suddenly, dozens of the nodules appeared beneath the skin of the boys throat and belly, the blisters growing before my eyes. I watched, horrified, as the blister began bursting, one after another. In the flickering yellow light, a yellowish mist hung in the air before slowly settling back over the boy's lifeless body. The mist hanging in the air was all it took for me to realize that we are all now infected, and our fate is similar to his. If you are reading, and dear God I hope no one does, then your fate will be similar to ours too.'"_

The man finished writing in his black handbook before standing, trembling in unbearable pain, and throwing the book _far_ out to the entrance of the cave.

He then walked over to a small urn, grabbed it and dumped its black, slick, slimy substance on the bodies of the people around him and himself. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a match box. He struck the match and dropped it, igniting the black liquid into a fiery inferno. _'Boom!'_ That was the final noise heard before the cave entrance was sealed off from the explosives they had packed.

 **117 years later. Kuoh, Japan**

 **Kuoh Academy, Class 3B**

Issei was sitting in the back of his Biology class, staring out the window to his left. Issei was not paying any attention to the things around him, instead he was conjuring up a storm of perversions in his head.

"Issei!" His teacher called to him. Issei turned to look at her, a girl in her mid twenties, she had a elegant charm about her. She had long, pink hair, blue eyes and goddess like Bus-

"Iseei, someone is here for you in the front office." This stopped Isseis thoughts, someone was here to see him?

"Who?" Issei asked grabbing his stuff and standing

"I don't know but it sounded important." She told Issei

Issei nodded and walked out of the class room, forgetting one of his notebooks. Issei's teacher walked over and opened his notebook entitled 'Biology.' There was nothing written inside of it.

"He wrote nothing down again... How does he pass my tests?" She mumbled, closing the notebook and walking tot he front of the class to continue her lecture.

 **With Issei**

Issei just arrived at the office door and waiting for him inside was his principal and two men beside her.

"Are you Issei Hyoudou?" one of them men beside her spoke in a tone that demanded attention.

"Uh, Y-yes, sir!" Issei responded scrambling for words

"Please follow us to my office Issei." The school principal spoke to him with a bitter-sweet smile.

Issei nodded, following her to her office and shutting the door behind him. Issei walked over to a empty seat and sat down.

"Issei we have good news. You have been selected with a few other student to go to Bechuanaland, Africa!"

"What? Why?" Issei questioned her, however the same man as before anwered this time

"Issei, your test scores show us that you have a natural skill in science when you actually try. America need your assistance with 'special' research. If you accept you will be rewarded handsomely. We will also give one million dollars to your school for letting us borrow you for a month." The man said sternly

"Really? I am FAR from being good at anything... But can I have some more information before I decide?" Issei asked, thinking

"Negative, any additional information is classified for you until you accept our offer." The man told him

"Oh, come on Issei! This is a once in a lifetime chance for you!" this time it was the principal that that spoke up, urging Issei to accept their offer. Issei looked down in thought.

"If I accept will I be able to say goodbye to my friends and family, and get ready?" Issei asked

"Yes, we will give you 3 hours to send your regards. As soon as you accept we will have a team go in and pack your necessary items." The man told Issei

"Okay, I guess I accept then. Its only for a month right?" Issei asked, standing.

"Yes, of course" The man replied walking over to Issei and holding out his right hand. Issei took his hand with his own and shook. "My name is Mark and this is Connor."

"Good to meet you." Connor said monotonously, waving

"Issei, you will be excused from your school work for the month you will be gone. Starting now you are free to do as you please for three hours, as long as its legal that is. Meet us at you house in three hours, or we can come and get you." Mark told Issei letting go of isseis hand and walking out of the office with Connor, leaving.

"Congratulations Issei! I will gather the school and tell them all in the gym!" The principal chimed joyously. This confused Issei, she was almost never seen happy. Ever.

"No, please don't. If you really want to tell everyone, can you please do it when I am gone?" Issei asked

"What? I mean yeah, sure but why? Most students would die for that attention." The principal said

"Well, I guess I am not like most students. I am gonna go say my goodbyes now, am I excused?" Issei asked walking towards the door, stopping before he walked out though.

"Yes, you're excused. But, I want something in return for waiting to tell the school about you. I want them to do a Hall Roar to congratulate you, I will tell them why they did it when you leave the school ground, like we agreed on." The principal offered

Issei, not knowing what a Hall Roar was, accepted.

"Umm, sure, but can it wait for a little I want to go surprise some people!" Issei said smiling, thinking about Rias and the others.

"Sure but please come and tell me when you are done!" The principal told Issei

"I will, I promise." Issei said walking out of her office, finally.

Issei started walking to the Occult Research Club room. He should have about 30 minutes before the rest of the occult research arrives in the club room. It should be enough alone time for Issei.

Issei arrived at the Occult Research club's room and was getting ready to open the door until he heard voices on the other side. He froze.

"I am going to have to kick Issei out of my peerage if his perverted antics continue. He is almost always getting me and the rest of my peerage in trouble due to something he does at a important meeting, etc. etc. I honestly don't know why I revived Issei in the first place, I could have just waited for the next Red Dragon Emperor." Rias explained in annoyance

"Well, I wouldn't jump to any solutions just yet. Who knows? Maybe he could change..." A voice Issei did not recognize said

Anger and confusion swelled inside of Issei. He turned and began walking out the way he came before he could hear Rias' response

He felt betrayed... He felt sad... And it showed on his face.

He kept walking, walking back to the principal's office, showing her he was ready. She grabbed the nearby microphone and called all the students out to the hall to congratulate Issei for getting offered to go on a amazing trip.

It was somewhat the truth right?

Issei walked beside the principal through the halls of the school, the entire way though the halls of the school Issei walked, his head downcast. The student body was lined up against the walls of the halls, some congratulating him, some looking down upon him as usual.

"The pervert's leaving?" A girl from the kendo club mumbled

"Yeah! Good job Issei!" It was Kiba that spoke this time, and that seemed to trigger many others to follow his lead.

Issei disregarded them and kept walking, he was almost done. Almost to the exit of school, he was getting closer and he knew it.

Issei was just about to leave, but he was stopped by a light tug on his shirt. He turned to face the culprit, it was Koneko.

"Do you really have to go?" She asked with a emotionless face. Issei looked into hey eyes. Sure, she looked like a emotionless loli, but her eyes showed she was anything but emotionless.

"Yeah, its really important that I go... I will only be gone for about a month, okay? I promise I will come back, its only four short weeks." Issei told her smiling

 _'I can say I will come back, but can I? After everything I just heard?'_ Issei thought

"Will you stop by the clubroom to talk to us before you leave?" Koneko asked moving closer to him.

"No, I have to go leave now, sorry. I promise that when I get back I will treat you to some food, does that sound good?" Issei lied, changing the topic. She walked closer till she was inches away from him, she then embraced him in a hug. Issei seemed to forget the people around him at that moment.

 _'I need to go..'_

"Can be just us when you return?" Koneko asked nudging him with her nose

"Yeah, of course it will be." Issei responded, returning her hug.

He held that position with her for a while longer before eventually letting go.

"I really need to go now, I will see you in a month, and when I'm back I promise we will have some time alone to do whatever." Issei said turning to the exit of the school

While Issei was walking away he could hear Koneko mutter something quietly, a normal human wouldn't hear, but he was a dragon.

"I love you." She said looking down

Issei looked over his shoulder and gave her a pain-filled smile which she did not notice due to her looking down. Issei shut the down behind him, turned and continued walking home.

 _'I feel the same way... Why? Why did this have to happen? I want to leave and not come back... No, I must come back... For Koneko'_ Issei thought

 **10 Minutes later**

Issei just arrived at his home and infront of the front door was three men in black suit; waiting... Waiting for him. Issei walked past them and walked into his house.

His mother and father were waiting for him on the inside.

"Congratulations Issei! We are so proud of you!" They said in unison, as if it was rehearsed.

"I'm glad you feel that way!" Issei told them, forcing a smile. "I need to head out soon so is there anything you all plan to do before I go?"

"Not really, we were just going to take you out to a good place to eat and spend some family time together. But if you want to go we will understand, we can wait till you are back, then we can talk about your experience!" Issei's father chimed

"Well in that case can I go ahead and go? I am very excited to go sight-seeing!" Issei lied with a smile!

"Sure son have lots of fun!" Issei's dad responded

 _'How little did they tell my Mom and Dad? It's as if tey don't know why I'm was chosen to go...'_ Issei thought, turning around and walking back the way he came.

"We love you!" This time it was Issei's mom who called out. He turned to face them

"I love you to"

He then turned and walked out the door shutting it behind him. The three men that were waiting for him before looked at him now, waiting.

"You already have my stuff packed, right?" Issei asked quietly. The three of them nodded in unison.

"Let's go then."

 **Hey guys! I came up witht his sitting in my English class and was thinking 'Why not?' So tell me what you guys think of this and tell me if I should continue it. If you decide you want me to continue this story, there WILL be a harem. I will be open for Ideas in this story and constructive criticism is always needed.**

 **As for my other stories, if that's what you are here for, don't worry I have not forgot about them. I am simply a little confused, I will sort it out though.**

 **Please leave me a comment, even if you dont have a account!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Obscurum Epidemic**

It has been two hours since Issei left by plain from Kuoh japan. There was three others in the plane riding with Issei, all of them girls. The one sitting closest to Issei was a blonde haired girl with beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing black and white striped knee-high sock and a black dress.

 _'I forgot to ask for more information about why I was brought here.'_ Issei thought.

The plane began to descend and lurch to a steady stop in merely minutes, considerably fast for a plane. Even though the plane was now stopped, nobody stood from their seats. They all remained seated. The same two men that came to get Issei at school walked into view from the cockpit and greeted them.

"Hello everyone! So as you know, you four were selected to help us-The Consortium- In a very important, top secret scientific discovery." The man named Connor said "Right outside of these plane walls in a camp, here in this camp is where you four will be living for the next month. You four will be sharing a tent with each other, the only rule we truly have for you four is to not hurt each other to the point of medical attention. Any questions?"

For a brief moment it was silent, until the blonde haired girl raised her hand.

"When you came to get us you said we would be going to Bechuanaland Africa. You meant Botswana africa right? I did some research before leaving with you people and discovered that Bechuanaland was changed due to Great Britain during the Boer wars." She said them, asserting her intelligence.

"That is correct Yumi." Connor responded

 _'Yumi? That's her name? It sounds Japanese but... She is certainly not Japanese."_ Issei thought

"So would I also be correct in assuming that it is extremly cold at night and moderately hot during the day?" She continued

"That is also correct." Connor told her "Anymore questions?"

Nobody moved. Issei had a question, it was eating at the back of his mind. Why was he here? Why was he _really_ here?

"Okay then, today you will be free to do as you please and get acquained with each other. Tomorrow we will send you to do some exploring, nothing to serious. See you soon." Connor said, opening the door leading outside and walking out leaving them with Mark, the other man.

"I already introduced myself. I will be showing you all to your tent, the rest of the camp you will have to figure out yourselves." He said walking out also. Everyone stood from their spot and walked out as well, everyone except Issei.

 _'This place feels off... I can feel it in my bones. What about you Ddraig?'_ Issei thought

 _ **[I can feel it also partner, I don't know what it is but it is definitely magical.]**_ Ddraig inquired

Issei then stood and walked off the plane, Directly in front of him was a decently sized camp. It was obviously a military camp of some sort. It wasn't too far from the plane that he just got out of. It was not very bright out and from where the sun was at in the sky he could tell he had maybe 4 hours before the sun set.

"Are you ready now ?" Mark asked, catching Issei's attention.

"Yea, lets go." Issei replied. Three girls looked at him, the blonde girl, a pink haired girl and a white haired girl.

"Wait. He is going to be sleeping with us?" The blonde haired girl, Yumi, said.

"Yes." Mark replied in a emotionless tone "If I was you I would get used to it, be happy it is him and not someone worse. Stop complaining."

The blonde haired girl smiled. "Oh, I wasn't complaining! I am actually kinda excited, he is so handsome!" She exclaimed

"Whatever, if you four could please just follow me." Mark said walking off to the camp. Mark led them through the many Industrial tents and canopys till eventually they arrived at a Heavy duty Tent. It had walls that extended down to the floor with was, surprisingly, white tile. There was a refrigerator, a small sink, a television set, a computer, a portable AC unit in the corner near the back of the tent to the right, a couch and a medium sized bed.

"Wow! Is this a tent or a small house?" Yumi asked in excitement

"It was a top priority to make sure you four felt comfortable here. This is the best tent in the camp." Mark explained

Issei walked over to the couch, which was beside the bed and in front of the TV, and laid down on it.

 _'I am not complaining about the tent and its accessories but... Why is there only one bed? Did they even think this out? Whatever, I am tired.'_ Issei thought drifting off into sleep.

"Is he already asleep?" The pink haired girl asked

"Aww, I did not get to introduce myself." Yumi said

"I feel this will effect our relationship for the next month." The white haired girl added

 **With Issei**

Issei was floating in darkness, he was used to this in his dreams so nothing really surprised him. Ever since he gave his arm to Ddraig these dreams became memorable to him. He was in control.

 _'Seek and ye shall find.'_ A voiced called out from all sides of Issei

"What? What do you mean? Show yourself!" Issei yelled out

As if listening to Issei's command, a man in a ash grey suit appeared in front of Issei. The man was pale, very pale and his eyes were black, they were void of any life and it looked as if anything that went into those eyes... Ceased to exist.

"Look at you... The Red Dragon Emperor. You will never be as powerful as you were Ddraig. Albion will always be stronger if you carry on like this. Always." The grey clad man spoke out "Your name is Issei Hyoudou, you are destined to lose everything that matters to you. Loki is the cause of that. Loki meddled in your life, and changed your life. Rias hates you for something he did. She blamed it on you as a person."

Issei was seething in anger, the simple mentioning of her name filled him with anger.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Issei questioned

"Loki disguised himself as you and did some things that were looked down on. She blamed it on the traits you had." The man continued, Rias appeared beside him.

"I am going to kick Issei out of my peerage if he keeps up his perverted antics." Rias mimicked herself from before

"Tell me Issei, was this not said? Do you not want revenge? What are you willing to lose for power? What are you willing to lose before you realize you are tired of losing? Well? WHAT IS IT?" The man yelled out

 **In the real world**

Issei jolted awake, he sat up and looked around frantically. It was noticeably dark outside, Yumi and the other girls were sitting on the bed watching the Television that was in the tent. Yumi looked over at him.

"Good morning!"

"Morning? What time is it?" Issei asked her

"According to this TV it is 12:38am." The white haired girl replied

"Ohh, I think it is time to properly introduce ourselves!" Yumi exclaimed

 _ **'Yes... A introduction... Kill them, let them know what it feels like to burn...'**_ The voice of the man in Issei's dream rung out in Issei's head

"Well, I guess I will start then." The white haired girl said "I'm Maria."

"Oh, oh, oh, me next!" The pink girl said "I'm Lala!"

"Well then that leaves me, I'm Yumi Amano." Yumi said with a smile

A dozen thought shot through Issei's mind, Amano?

'Surely it is just a coincidence.' Issei thought

 _ **'Will you die for me?'**_ The voice of the man asked again _**'What do you really believe? Go outside and look up for once.'**_

The words didn't seem to reach Issei though

 _ **[Partner, do you hear that?]**_ Ddraig asked

 _'No, what is it?'_ Issei asked

 _ **[Nothing, never mind. Partner, all of these girls belong to the succubus species. Be careful around them, they may seem innocent but don't be too sure.]**_ Ddraig informed

 _'Okay, I will be careful.'_ Issei thought

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet all of you." Issei said

"Aww, cute and polite. I like him already!" Lala exclaimed

"So it is close to one O'clock in the morning right? I think I am going to go back to bed. Goodnight." Issei said, falling back onto the couch

"Aw, but you just woke up!" Yumi pouted

"I know but we should get ready for tomorrow." Issei pointed out

"Hmph! Fine, be that way!" Yumi joked "Wold you like to sleep on the bed this time?"

"Nope, I think I will pass, goodnight!" Issei said and drifted off

The three girls were left awake and alone. They all looked at each other, then nodded.

 **Issei's dreamscape (Important! ! !)**

"Hello again, Enjoy talking with your 'new' friends?" The same man from before asked

"Who are you? What are you? How do you know me?" Issei questioned

"Hmm... My name? I never really thought of it before. You can call me Zimmer. I am a physical manifestation of the sentient thing you would call 'Nothing'. As for how I know you... You came to me, and I got inside your head." Zimmer said

"What do you mean?" Issei asked

"I am in your head, no wait... Is it the other way around? Yes... You are in my realm. Your soul is linked to my realm because I am directly linked to your magic now." Zimmer explained "You have a new persona inside of you now..."

" _Your_ realm?" Issei asked again

"Yes, This place is the end of all things. And the beginning." Zimmer explained

"The beginning of all things? What are you god?" Issei exclaimed

It hit Issei pretty hard, the beginning and end of all...

"Is that what you call the creator? I don't like it." Zimmer responded "Oh look at the time, WAKE UP!"

 **In the real world**

Issei opened his eyes and looked around frantically, he tried to sit up but found he was restrained. He tilted his head... The three girls which he, quite literally, just met were laying atop of him on the medium sized bed.

Wait, when did he get on the bed?

"Hey, wake up! It's time to start!" Connor called through the outside of the tent

One by one, each of the girls stirred from their slumber and sat up from their spots on Issei. They all looked at him with a slight blush.

"So... What's up?" Issei choked out, they shot him a wicked look and smiled... Oh boy!

 **30 Minutes later (Don't question it)**

Ten minutes ago Issei and the girls were told to go and explore for research, the three girls were sent off on the own to explore, and mark and Issei went to explore a cave...

Issei, following behind Mark, just arrived at the cave he was told to explore.

"Okay Issei, I was tasked to escort you here. You are to go in that cave and extract some of the plant life that has formed in the cave. You are to also tell us the things you see in there, such as some of the life you see in there." Mark explained

"Sir, I thought we were asked here because you had research for us to work on." Issei said

"You were brought here for research, everything you do here today will help further our research here." Mark told Issei

"But I though we would be helping with the actual research." Issei pushed

"Oh don't worry, you will be helping with the actual research soon. Here take this and put anything that catches your attention, or anything I described, in this satchel." Mark said, handing Issei a brown, almost military green satchel. "It is a special bag, see for yourself."

Issei grabbed the satchel, slung it over his shoulder and opened it. The contents inside the satchel were impressing, there was test tubes, bags to place specimens in, a few tools and two ice axes.

"What are the axes for?" Issei questioned

"They are meant to remove any unnecessary stones that are in your way. Yes, they may be called Ice picks, but the blades on those are meant for rock climbing." Mark explained

Issei nodded and turned towards the cave entrance, he walked in toward it until he could not see much more in front of him. He reached into the satchel and searched around its many pockets until he found the flashlight he knew would be there. He pulled the heavy-duty flashlight out and turned it on, pointing it into the darkness of the cave

Issei walked further and further until he reached a barricade of boulders, Issei looked around the boulder and backed up. Issei stopped his backward movement when he stepped on a small, black book that kinda looked like a journal.

Issei picked the journal up and examined it, it looked completely normal in every way. Issei flipped to a random page saw and circle of writing in blood red ink.

"I observed the teachings that were hidden here, behind a veil of versus so obscure..." Issei started turning the journal to read the words that were written in a spiral. **(Imagine writing on the outside of a circle then go in till you reach the center, following the same pattern.)**

"What is that suppose to mean?" Issei questioned himself, closing the journal and placing it in the satchel. Issei grabbed a pick from the satchel, and sat the flashlight down.

Issei, using his hands and the pick, pried at the wall of boulders until one slipped free. It crashed to the floor, almost hitting his toes. He began to lower his face to the opening, to shine his light through the gap, but yanked his head back, slapped in the face by a fierce stench. The stench of _flesh_ and _fire._ He took a full minute to steady himself, then he returned to the sealed entrance. He now detected a whiff of oil through the stench, the incendiary source for whatever horrors lied beyond this blockade.

Holding his breath, he shoved his head through the gap and swiveled the beam of light being produced by the flashlight directly in front of him. Issei was shocked by what was in front of him. He was staring into the mouth of a shaft. The shaft was covered in plant life and fungus that hung down from the ceiling. The fungus provided a bright, bio-luminescent blue glow.

"Amazing... It's as if the only way for them to get light was to produce it themselves..." Issei said, mesmerized. Issei walked up to a group of glowing mushrooms and cut a few of there places on the walls of the cave, he then placed them in one of the bags in the satchel.

Issei trudged on down the shaft and eventually, reached a drop off. He was staring into a black pit. It took his mind a few seconds to accept the horrifying thing he was seeing: a morass of skeletal remains and charred flesh. At the edges of the pit, he picked out scorched clothing and blankets, chunks of half charred wood, and blackened urns of oil. Despite trying to avoid it, he discerned bits of individual remains. -A torso jutting from the mire as though the man was trying to _claw_ his way out of quicksand. -The _disembodied_ limbs of small skeletons; the skeletons of _children._

Issei, sick to his stomach, his head full of the acrid stench of immolated flesh, tore his eyes away from what was in front of him in disgust, bile rising in the back of his throat. He back pedaled away until he could no longer see the horrors of what was ahead, barely standing on his trembling legs.

Issei couldn't bare standing anymore and fell to his knees, hitting the floor hard and shooting vibrations through the cave. A small pebble fell to the right of Issei, he turned to look and there, two feet above his head was the haft of a dagger. It was jutting out from the rock face, so soot covered he hadn't noticed it when he first walked by. Issei, getting over his sickness, reached up, grabbed the haft and gave it a wiggle. Dried soot flaked and swirled in the beam of his flashlight. There was something beneath the soot , pinned by the blade into the rock.

Using his fingertips, he brushed away the soot to reveal a thick square of _oilcloth_. Carefully, he pried the packet from the wall and opened it, inside was a note. He pulled the note out, pointed the light at it and read

" _'To whoever finds this, however unlikely this eventuality, if this message is ever found, I feel compelled by my conscience to recount the awful events that took place here. Whether our actions will be recognized or understood by our loved ones is for god to decide'"_ Issei stopped suddenly from the pain of saying 'God', but he continued " _', but I leave this life in a fiery inferno confident that He, in his infinite wisdom, will forgive us...'"_

Issei placed the knife and the note into the bag and turned to leave...

"What? But, that's not possible!" Issei yelled out

The cave he just walked through was different now. The glowing fungus was still there but now, the cave was filled with people. A boy on a cot was scratching away at his chest, as if trying to _tear_ something out of himself. Doctors came in and restrained the boy. The boy was scratching at a _yellow-greenish_ wart on his chest. The wart sized nodule, along with several hundred others that just formed in seconds, exploded one after another with loud _hollow_ pops that sent a _yellow-red_ tinged mist into the air that floated down over the boys body.

Issei stared, wide-eyed like a deer in the headlights, watching horrified.

Everyone. Everyone in the room began to die around him, the wart sized nodules being the culprit. The last one to die, died the worst, they formed on his eyes... Oh god, the horror when it exploded. It shot red and yeallow _mist_ in the air and left _yellow_ jelly in the place of his eye sockets.

 **[Partner... I don't know what's happening right now... It's even getting to me... It's so wrong, get out... Get out now!]** Ddraig yelled out to Issei

"Get out..." Issei said

"Get out..." Issei repeated like a madman

"Yes, get out..." Issei said, standing and walking off in a random direction. He walked off and found himself at the entrance, there was no blockade, and waiting for him at the entrance to the cave was a bunch of troops with _old_ rifles. Issei stood still and watched them with curiosity.

The troop in red raised his sword, a loud explosion blowing up behind Issei, sealing the cave.

"FIRE!" The man in red yelled, the men opened fire and sprayed Issei with a hailstorm of bullets, each and every one piercing his body and depriving his body of any life... Not, even a demon-dragon mix could survive such brutality. Issei hit the ground his body filled hundreds of holes, his breath ragged and weezy.

"Let the hounds have whats left of him!" The man screamed out, dogs darted forward and began to maw and eat away at Issei... The pain was so bad, they tore his flesh from his bones, tore at his eye sockets. Issei's life flashed before his eyes and tears formed in the one eye he had left, a dog soon got that eye too. He had nothing left to do but try to scream, even with the holes in him he found a way to do that.

He screamed... No, roared. The Roar of a dragon, a Dragon losing it's sanity.

 _ **'Observed the teachings that were hidden here... Beneath versus hidden so obscure... Follow deep into the caves past and find the trecherous waters of the void that reflect no stars... Behind the consortium of your fears you will find true power, true power, then.. Then you will show the world what it feels like... To burn."**_ Zimmers voice rung out in Issei head

Issei couldn't recall hearing those words but they called out to him, they were immolated into his head.

Issei lost himself after hearing those words...

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Hello everyone! I am absolutely STUNNED by the amount of views this got on the first day, it is more than my others by a LONG shot, of course it lacks in reviews but, oh well! As always Leave your comments and Ideas for me to read, and be sure to tell me how I did!**

 **Ryuujin96-Yes Koneko is in the harem, and I can add all the people you mentioned also! I am going to have Kunou enter his harem in the near future (Next chapter)**

 **Yuuto2-I am glad you like it! It makes me feel like I am doing something good!**

 **Xerozzuro-I am always happy to get a good review from you! I am so happy you liked it!**

 **Ken-TheReader-Glad you like it!**

 **Blackmist31-I am glad you like it! I am excited to see how this goes too!**

 **xXtails888Xx-I WILL!**

 **Karlos1234ify-Umm, Sweet! I am glad it is catching!**

 **Well, I might change the summary of this story by the time you read this to fit it a little more...**

 **As always leave a REVIEW! AND SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Obscurum Epidemic**

 _ **'Tell me Issei, Why do you talk aloud when you know you are alone?'**_ Zimmer asked

"Stop toying with me! What was that just now?" Issei demanded a answer

 _ **'Just now? Hahaha, you fell unconscious about ten days ago. In fact the only reason you are alive is because of me, at any given moment you could die. I am the prime dictator of that so tell me, do you accept my power or not?'**_ Zimmer told Issei

"I have been out for ten days?" Issei asked, shocked "What will happen if I refuse your power?"

 _ **'Then you will die and your soul will go to the void. You will stay there until the void consumes you completely, or until I decide you should come back.'**_ Zimmer told Issei

"If that's how it is gonna be then I accept." Issei said "What happens when I accept."

 _ **'Oh, you have already accepted them... If I told you some of the side effect I would be spoiling the fun...'**_ Zimmer explained with a _wicked_ smile that sent shivers down Issei's back

 _ **'Now, let us go... WAKE UP!'**_

Issei awoke on a bed in a medical tent, he could tell by the red cross on the tent roof. Issei sat up from his spot and looked around, the tent was empty.

Issei rolled out of the bed and began to walk over to a exit, he walked out side and was immediately greeted with the sun and a fierce heat. People were walking past him, giving him strange looks as they past.

Issei tried to walk further, but hobbled over in pain. His head was splitting in two, a huge thunderbolt of agony running through his forehead, as though someone buried an axe in it. He rolled over on the ground grasping his head, his eyes wide with pain and terror, and then the hunger hit him. Hard. He doubled up in a ball. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, a pain so huge it felt as if it must have come from outside the universe, an enormous, howling emptiness that filled his entire body. He screamed into the earth, his body convulsing, thrashing back and forth as if he was having a seizure. He screamed and screamed, and after what felt like a eternity of time, but was probably no longer than a minute, the hunger vanished.

Everyone stopped to watch, horrified at the display in front of them. Nurses and doctors ran out from other tents and rushed to his aid, asking him questions that he could not comprehend.

Issei felt like a weak infant, saliva was running down his cheeks and chin and sticky rivults.

Incomprehension flooded through him, and he was overcome by a terror so profound he felt his eyes begin to roll back in his head. He _remembered_ , he remembered the cave... What he saw in the cave. How? How did he forget it so easily? He was getting dizzier by the second as his unconsciousness fought to claim him. A doctor reached to grab him, Issei twisted to him in panic, tears involuntarily springing to his eyes and clouding his vision.

Issei shoved the doctors away and pushed himself to his feet. He stumbled forward determined to move ahead, he himself not even knowing why. he was just starting to walk normally when the hunger hit him again. The vacuum in his stomach and chest reared open again, driving him to his knees. The doctors, who were following close behind, ran to his aid again, but he ignored their pleas once again.

The vacuum in his body pulled harder, sending shockwaves of agony through his body, and he shoved his fist into his mouth and screamed around it, a muffled shriek that tore at his vocal cords. He flopped down onto the hot ground, his body spasming, his mind emptied by the enormity of the pain. He twitched and convulsed and waited, desperately, pleadingly, for it to pass.

The doctor picked up the now limp Issei and carried into the nearest medical tent, and layed him down on a cot. He gripped at the metal side of the cot waiting desperatey for the pain to pass. He squeezed the metal frame of the cot so tight that his knuckles turned white and the metal began to encave. Evetually the hunger left him...

"Hungry...Need... Foo-" Issei barely wheezed out, getting cut by a cough that shot a gout of his blood into the air above him, which fell back on to him. The Doctors that were standing over him looked at him wide eyed, but nodded their heads and darted off.

 _ **'So tell me Issei... How do you feel? Weak? Poowerless? Hahaha, soon you hunger will desipate and you will be left stronger than you have ever been, stronger than you can even imagine. You will be so strong that your tiny human brain couldn't possibly understand... But you will.'**_ Zimmers voice rung out in his head

The hunger hit again, a sledgehammer of agony and emptiness, the pain was much worse this time though, _so_ much worse. Issei screamed in pure agony, his body arching off the cot until only his feet and the crown of his head were on it. The same doctors as before ran in and placed their trays of food on a vacant bed, the doctors proceeded to rush over to Issei and restrain him until he was able to eat on his own. A nurse who was following close by force fed him some of the food they brought back. Issei devoured it all in less than a second, The small amount of food was enough for him though.

He felt strong, _very_ strong. Issei fought the doctors that stood over him and over-powered them all with ease. Issei stood and lurched to the food that was placed on the bed and began to _devour_ it like a animal. The nurse who fed him walked over to him and patted his back, soothingly.

After devouring five trays of food, one from each of the doctors, Issei felt overwhelmed with power, so much it was beginning to drive him mad. In fact, he was getting ready to, his eyes began to darken over and turn a _petrifying_ blood red.

"Issei! You're awake!" A girls voice called out from across the tent. It was Yumi. Issei snapped out of his trance and looked up at the girl. She was running at him with her arms extended out in front of her. She lunged herself at him and embraced Issei in a tight hug.

Issei returned the hug, feeling the succubus's smalll perky breast press up against his chest, funny, the last time he payed attention to a womens sexual charms when before the accident.

The thought of Rias occurred to Issei and angered him, darkness and anger seeped out of his pores and radiated round him like a veil. The succubus noticed this and went wide-eyed. Perhaps she did not know what he was.

 _ **'Oh look, you are scaring her! Keep going! Show her you are the dominant one!'**_ Zimmer pushed

The succubus eventually calmed herself and smiled, she grabbed Issei and hugged him tighter, a slight blush on her cheeks.

 _ **'Oh, wow. I think I might like this girl and the rest of them if they are all this kinky.'**_ Zimmer said

At the succubus's action, Issei began to calm down to a state of stability. Seeing this one of the doctors took the opportunity

"Ahem, Issei Right? Can we do a quick check-up? You seem fine now but who's to say what you just went through won't come back." The doctor asked in a thick, British accent

"Issei turned to him with a fierce speed, Issei looked at the man a if he was food, his eyes showing a powerful hunger to them. Issei nodded to the man and he released his hold on Yumi, much to her demise.

The hunger left Issei's eyes when he let her go, it was as if he was in a trance. Issei stood and followed the doctor who led him a table of intricate devices. The doctor hooked a few of the device up to Issei and ran a few tests.

"Well Issei, you are apparently perfectly fine. If you ever have any problems be sure to come by for any help." The doctor said "You are free to go."

With that Issei got up and walked back to Yumi. Yumi stood still, her hands together over her chest.

"Can you take me back to our tent?" Issei asked her looking into her beautiful blue eyes. Issei's vision clouded.

"Of course Issei! Follow me!" She said walking off, swaying her hips more than what was usual

 _ **'Oh, I get it now. That a tricky wild card, Seducing you with her magic. But in response you did something similar didn't you... Ddraig.'**_ Zimmer said, sounding very cocky

Ddraig never responded though. Issei and Yumi walked through the plethora of tents until the eventually made it to the one they stayed in. Maria and Lala were both watching TV again, but they quickly turned to Issei and gave him their attention.

"Issei!" They both screamed and charged him, embracing him in a hug.

 _ **'Wow, they are all using their magic. I wonder if they plan on sharing you?'**_ Zimmer mocked

Issei, no longer being in control of his body walked over to the bed and laid down on it, much to the girls pleasure.

One by one the girls crawled onto the bed beside Issei, befoe they could do anything Issei halted them, now back in control.

 **"Sleep."** Issei said monotonously, the girls falling unconscious beside him on the bed.

 _ **'Sorry Issei, I could not let you have that much fun.'**_ Zimmer said, snickering

Issei's eyes adjusted back to normal.

"Issei!" A voice bellowed from outside the tent, it was Mark. He did not wait for response before walking into the tent.

Mark looked at the sight in front of him, perplexed.

"Wow, that was fast... Anyways, our top priority is to study you now. The samples you brought back were very... Interesting. We think that you may have contracted something inside the cave when you went down. Will you allow us to do research on you?" Mark asked, suppressing his bewilderment

Issei nodded his head in response to Mark's question.

"Okay, can you... Get out of your current position and come with me?" Mark asked

Issei moved his way out from between the girls and walked off with Mark. Mark led him to another medical tent, this one in a different area than the other medicals tents from before. Issei walked into the tent and was greeted by a nurse and two doctors. The nurse led Issei over to a nearby hair and told him to sit down, he complied.

"Issei, I am glad to know that you are okay, honestly. We, The Consortium, have decided that the stuff you brought back from the cave and the research that will be recorded now will be enough for us out of you. When we are done here we will let you return back to japan." Mark said

Could he go back? It can't be that simple... Could it?

 _ **'Accept the offer, something big is about to happen and I want you to be a part of it.'**_ Zimmer's voice rung out in Issei's head

 **[Partner, I don't like the idea but I agree. I don't want to be anywhere near that cave again.]** Ddraig told Issei

The doctor walked over to Issei and placed a needle in his neck, extracting some of his blood. Issei did not feel anything tough, no pain. Nothing... It was as if his body was filled with Novocaine.

The doctor ran several tests on his blood, and eventually came back with the vile of his blood.

"Mark, he tested positive. He has The LUCA virus lying dormant inside of him." The doctor told Mark. MArk looked over to Issei and pulled out a suppressed gun.

Luca... The words pierced through Issei's head like a knife. The pain hit him a again, this time in the form of a headache. Issei was so shocked by the sudden amount of pain that he froze in place. A agonizing pressure slamming into Issei's head as if someone was taking a sledgehammer to his head.

"Sorry Issei, if we let you escape you could dest-" Mark suddenly stopped, scared at the sight in front of him. Issei, still setting in the chair, had a dark aura surrounding him. The darkness around him was blurring the view behind him, Issei's eyes changed. A dark red liquid spread from th corner of his eyes, as though blood was dripping slowly into crimson flow was slowly diffusing the white of his eyeballs and darkening his irises to a shiny black that was void of any emotions. The red in his eyes seemed to be almost alive, swirling and spinning like an oil slick, darkening and pulsing in lazy motions that churned the contents in Mark's stomach.

Mark back-pedaled away from Issei, hoisted his gun at aiming level and fired at Issei, hitting him between his eyes. Nothing... No blood, no cry of pain. Just nothing.

The pain in Issei's head was stilll building up, whatever inside of him was trying to force its way out of him. And it did.

With a scream of agony, Issei released a burst of dark energy. The burst of energy formed a giant, black, misty sphere around the entirety of the camp. the sheer magic of the sphere alone was enough to bring even Ophis to her knees.

In the center of it all was a creature with solid black wings, all light that passed through it vanished. The creatures red eyes penetrating through the sphere. The creature spread its wings and shot off in the sky with a loud bang. The sound barrier breaking and snapping behind it, leaving large gust of visible, spiraling winds.

The sphere slowly began to fade from view once the creature left, and in its place...

Was nothing.

The scorched earth that was there before was now gone, replaced by green grass and a pond. It was a beautiful oasis. it was like nothing ever touched it to begin with. The ravine that the cave was once found in was now filled with land and flora. A small stream running through it.

Issei, blazing through the sky, had the same thought running through his head.

 _'What is this power? I killed them all, and I regret nothing. I feel nothing.'_

Issei recalled what Vali told him long ago.

 _'The Red Dragon Emperor never lead a good life.'_

All of the previous Red Dragon Emperors gave up their sanity for power. Why does he still feel fine?

 _ **'To answer your question, it is me. I am blocking your emotions. Oh, your soul is very unstable, it keeps resonating and releasing flares like the sun. The three succubus girls are fine. Now go to Japan, I need you to see Tokyo's current conditions.'**_ Zimmer explained to Issei, for some odd reason tears welled in Issei's blood red eyes and a smile curled on his lips.

 _ **'Hmm, your memories are so amusing. When we are done in Tokyo we should go to Kyoto!'**_ Zimmer proposed

 **30 Minutes later**

A dark figure darted over the skies of Japan, heading straight for Tokyo, leaving a black streak behind it.

 _ **'Do you know where the tokyo Landfill #0 is? If you do head to it and let me take you to a specific place there.'**_ Zimmer told Issei

 _'The landfill? Why there? That place is empty, just a giant mesh of empty buildings.'_ Issei responded, finally opening up to zimmer.

 _ **'Indeed it might have been that way when you left, but a lot changed i the short time you have been sleeping.'**_ Zimmer said with a snicker

 **[Haha! You keep telling him all of this stuff and you still haven't told him you're a omniscient being! HAHA!]** Ddraig bellowed out in Issei's head

 _ **'Wow, thank you perv dragon for basking me in such an amazing epiphany! I was totally unaware that Issei could not figure that much out for the past... Ten days?'**_ Zimmer said, sarcasm pouring out of his words

 **[Douchebag]** Ddraig said

 _ **'Aww, That warmed my black, un-exsisting heart.'**_ Zimmer said mockingly

Issei just arrived at the tokyo landfill and baegn to circle it like a vulture. Zimmer was right, the previously dead city was now exploding with life.

 _ **'Hey I think Ddraig here would get angry if I did not ask but, do you believe in vampires? Of course you do! GASPY-KUN!'**_ Zimmer yelled out mimicking Koneko _**'Aww... You miss the kitten castle don't you?'**_

Issei stopped circling around the Landfill and hovered above it, unmoving. Issei closed his eyes and listened to what was happening below. People were screaming in excitement below, girls moaning and screaming, a mix of pleasure and joy. pleasure that wasn't from sex. Issei heard the yell of a boy.

"Look! In the sky! What is that mommy?" The boy asked in curious excitement

Issei opened his eyes and looked down in the general direction of the boys voice. The screams an moans subsided.

"Wow! His eyes are like lasers! Phew phew!" The child yelled out

The crowd began asking questions, who was he?

 _ **'Partner, go to the main floor of the big building in front of you.'**_ Zimmer told Issei. Issei focused his attention on the building, his eyes finally converting to normal.

 **[HEY! 'Partner' is what I say!]** Ddraig yelled

 _ **'I'm sorry, I was unaware it was trademarked.'**_ Zimmer responded casually

 **[Prick]** Ddraig inquired

Issei darted to the main floor of the building, a loud snap followed by a boom emanating behind him. Issei crashed through the wall of the building a giant mosh pit of people on the inside. Their attention turned from a blonde haired girls to him in merely seconds. Cameras snapped, capturing his god like appearance.

"Who are you and why are you intruding on my territory?" Demanded the small blonde haired girl

"Well, I am Issei Hyoudou. Nice to meet you too. As for you second question, I simply felt like it. Who are you?" Issei responded, floating closer to her, a black spiral of darkness now spinning under his feet.

"I am Mina Tepes, Princess and leader of the Vampires. I am also the owner of the land you just intruded on. If you refuse to leave I will have you killed." She said with a smile, her eyes changing red.

"Oh? You'll kill me?" Issei questioned, anger pouring from his tone. His eyes changed back to the penetrating blood red from before, the dark aura returning too.

 _ **'Yes! YES! You finally have control of my power! This is good, this is great! Now, don't kill them, but show them who is superior. Okay? Okay.'**_ Zimmer said leaving no room to argue

Mina stared at him wide-eyed. This power tha was emiting around him should _not_ exist. Mina started trembling from the pressure that was directed to her. A vampire in the crowd took her opportunity and lunged at Mina, her teeth out and a knife outstreched.

Issei darted out between the rogue and Mina. Issei placed his index finger on the lunging girls forehead, she was halted in midair. A black energy gathered around Issei's hand and the dark energy shot into the girls head. The girls body twisted as black blades shot out of her, she exploded, her body disappearing. Nothing came from the explosion though, she just went 'bye-bye!'

Mina looked at Issei who was now on the ground in front of her.

"What are you?" She asked

"Well... To you, I'm a friend." Issei said

"How can we trust you?" She questioned again

"I did not have to stop her from attacking you." Issei walked closer to her, bent down to her height and placed his lips to her right ear "It would not have been that hard to let her kill you. I could have kept you incapitated and let her come at you. I could do it again too, but I know a pretty girl like you would want to keep her reputation."

He gave he a pat on the back at that, getting a slight blush from her. Issei darted off after that, leaving the landfill and headed to Kyoto.

 **Hey everyone! I am back with another chapter! So I said last chapter that I wanted to hit the Issei x Kunou point in the harem. Well I decided that I want to have a ENTIRE chapter dedicated to just Issei and Kunou! That pairing is VERY under used (More so than Issei and Koneko) and because of that I was like 'Why not?' I know this story probably took a turn that will confuse all of you. Well thats okay.**

 **Things get better from worse, then they get worse again. Things are gonna change again soon, Issei is gonna change again soon.**

 **What will he do? Well? What would you do? Lets find out when the time comes...**

 **Anyways, Please leave me a REVIEW (FOR THE LOVE OF GOD) You have no idea how much it means to me!**

 **'Believe me when I say, your can pain can get worse.'**

 **-Shamastus**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Obscurum Epidemic**

 _'What do you really believe? Go outside and look up at the stars for once.'_ Issei did not know why, but those words called out more to him now more than ever. He was shooting through the sky, a stream following behind him. He was close to Kyoto, very close. He could almost make out the shape of the many houses and shrines that dotted its landscape.

Kyoto was a very peaceful place at night, the lights that surrounded its landscape illuminated the many beautiful trees and old styled houses. Issei looked down at the beautiful, life filled terrain, mesmerized. Issei, however, snapped out of his captivated trance as he felt a strong magic presence almost directly below him. He recognized the magic almost instantly, _Kunou._

Issei remembered her magic when she tried to blast him with her Fox fire because she thought he had kidnapped her mother.

 _'She seems to have gotten stronger, a lot stronger.'_ Issei thought, looking down in the direction he felt her magic. This time he notice five _other_ magic presences, all of them seemed to be fighting the same target, _Kunou_. Issei began to descend to the point which he felt the magic. Once close enough to get a detailed view of the surroundings, Issei saw something quite hideous.

Five mutilated corpses sprung out in a circle, their blood splashed out forming what looked to be a rose. Kunou was standing in the middle of all the gore, fire in both her hands. Issei looked around, the five magical presences from before still there, but he couldn't see them. Issei snapped his eyes to the left, behind Kunou, noticing a shadow that was ever-so-slightly out of place. A tall, hulking figure rushed out of the bushes and charged Kunou with a knife. The knife he wielded was rather odd, it was pitch black and it had a strange, oil like flow to it that churned his stomach.

Issei, in the instance of a second, raised his gauntlet covered hand to the figure, a red ball with black strands of energy spiraled in the palm of his hand. Instantly the air was full of energy; it crackled around Issei's body. He watched the hairs on the back of his arms stand up straight, he felt power coursing through his teeth and bones.

 **[Dragon Shot!]** His gauntlet yelled out, releasing the stored up energy into a piercing beam of red, black strands of energy arching off the beam like electricity. The beam made contact with the figure before it reached Kunou. The figure exploded, gristle and meat was sent every direction, a red mist filled the place of where the figure once was. Blood rained down onto Kunou, extinguishing her fire, she turned and looked up horrified.

Three of the remaining four presences took their chance and charged Kunou. Issei, in a flash, flew down and stood beside Kunou. The four figures stopped their charge and stood, the element of surprise ruined.

They stood, un-moving, analyzing the two in front of them, fully aware that if they attacked individually it would lead to their demise. The four of them were thinking, plotting a way to attack, each of them perfectly in sync. Issei noticed what they were doing and took the chance to charge.

Issei moved without a thought, he came up to one of the figures and touched its forehead, the figures head exploded into a torrent of blood, gristle and bone. Issei moved to the next closest one, punched his hand through the figure's torso and launched him at the remaining figure with such a tremendous force there was no chance of survival. The figure Issei threw hit the last one with a loud, hideous _snap_.

Issei had no idea why he just did all this, it just felt... _Natural_ to him. He stood still, his back turned to Kunou, a huge smile plastered on his blood soaked face. He moved his gaze up toward a small patch of bushes, his red eyes glowing vibrantly. His hair obscured some of his face, his eyes peeking out between his blood soaked locks giving a demonic appearance, the smile he had on his face was enough to cause even Sirzechs to cower in fear.

"Are you going to come out and play too?" Issei asked, his voice low and filled with venom. A bitter chuckle flooded through the dark, damp night air around him, followed closely by a low, rumbling voice which echoed around Issei in every direction.

"Why would I do that? In the shadows I have the upper hand." The voice replied

"Tell me why you are after Kunou." Issei asked, sounding more like he was demanding.

"Kunou? We were not here for a Kunou, we are here for Yasaka, who we already have. This girl simply got in our way so we sought to kill her to remove the nuisance, but since you are here and practically wiped my best squad on your own, I really should be leaving. See you around!" The voice told Issei, but this only angered Issei more.

"Stop you fiend! GIve me my mother back!" Kunou screamed out throwing a ball of fire into the forest in the direction Issei was facing. The ball of fire provided just enough light for Issei to see a figure, the figure he could sense but not see, not until now. Issei pointed his gauntlet covered hand to the figure and began to think about what he wanted to happen. Maybe, just maybe, he could manipulate his magic into what he desired.

A red strand of magic, very much like Saji's Sacred Gear, came out of the palm of Issei's hand and shot toward the figure in the darkness, Issei felt the magic wrap around his desired target. Issei gave a hard yank, the rope began to recede back to Issei at bone breaking speeds, pulling the figure with it. Once the figure was close enough for Issei to see, Issei reached his hand out and latched onto the figures head.

"What did you do with Yasaka?" Issei asked, killing intent pouring out of his pores, his eyes glowing a piercing red.

"HAHA! Even if I had here why would I want to tell you?" He was just a teenage boy, he looked around 18. But Issei knew better, he is older than that, by a lot.

"I have magic abilities that will bring even then the most mutilated of corpses back to life. No matter your appearance, I will not feel remorse or any amount of guilt. You're never too young to die." Issei said clenching his hand tighter, the boys head made a disgusting sounding _crack._ Sure, Issei was bluffing like mad but it might get him the information he needs.

"AH! Okay! Okay! Stop please just stop! I'll tell you what you want! Yasaka has been taking too the dimensional gap in hopes to be used to complete what the Hero faction pussied out on! There is nothing you can possibly do now, haha!" The boy said tauntingly. This only angered Issei though.

He squeezed harder.

The Boy's head cracked more this time, and with a final yelp of pain, the boy died from the pressure on his brain. Blood poured out of his nostrils and eyelids, it creeped down Issei's arm and drenched his attire. Issei payed no attention to it though, hell he didn't even pay attention to what he was wearing when he first woke up.

Issei dropped the lifeless body of the boy onto the ground, his face barely recognizable due to all the blood. Issei did, however, notice the key features of the boys appearance. He was wearing a school uniform, and he had ears like Kunou's. He was a Fox, a _Youkai_ faction member for sure, so why did he betray Kunou?

Issei was too busy in thought to notice the crying Kunou run up to him and hug him tightly. She cried into his stomach, shaking heavily. Issei, snapping out of his trance, knelt down to her level and returned her hug.

"I promise you, we will get your mother back. I will do everything it takes to make you happy again." Issei whispered, rubbing her back in a attempt to cansole her. After some time, she stopped crying, pulled away a little bit still hanginf tightly onto Issei and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you..." She said tearing up again, she wrapped her arms around him again and began to cry, this time though it was not due to sadness. She was happy, happy to see him again.

Several minutes of silence passed by in only a moments notice before he was struck with a question. Where was she to go after this?

"Kunou? Do you have a place I can take you to stay?" Issei asked, Kunou pulled away from him enough to look him into his eyes. She shook her head.

"We don't have a house anymore... Please stay with me." She said looking down, tears swelling in her already red eyes.

"I promise you I won't leave your side, I will help you though this." Issei said to her."I will try to think of a place we can go, okay?"

Issei was embraced by Kunou again and e returned it again. He was thinking of the places they could go while Kunou was kneading her head into stomach. They could go to Kuoh to his home, but was he ready for that? Was he ready to approach _them_ again? He could go to the vampires he almost _just_ met, but then the question is _would_ they help them?

He was stumped in his thought, either choice he makes will have a big effect on outcomes to come. That is how the world works though right? Every action has a reaction, every choice has a consequence. But he had to choose... And so he did.

He chose the vampires. This way he can return on the day he was meant to, instead of much earlier.

"I think we might be safe to stay in Tokyo. I only just recently went over there and interrupted a important meeting that I did not care about." Issei said trying to lighten up the dark, gloomy mood around them while also getting a point across.

"The vampire's territory, right? They just sprang up out of nowhere, completely unrelated to the other vampire factions, and become a part of the world with no regrets what so ever. Amateurs." Kunou responded, her 'princess' tone coming back to her. "If you are sure about being allowed there then let's go. It can even be a good opportunity to form a good relationship with them."

 _'Huh, just a moment ago you were crying and now you are acting like a queen watching over her people. I guess I should have expected that with her being a actual princess though.'_ Issei thought looking at her with a small smile, a smile that dripped the misery he has went through.

"Well I am ready when you are." She said, extending her arms out, basically saying 'Carry me there.'

Issei caught the gesture with ease and picked Kunou up, bridal style, and launched into the air the same he came, towards Tokyo.

 **10 minutes later (Weeeee!)**

Issei was now over Tokyo landfill #0 and was looking at the building he crashed into. The window he crashed through was now fixed, looking untouched. The air was filled with the coppery scent of blood, Issei brushed the though of the blood off and made his way into the building. Upon his arrival he was meet by a group of men, six of them to be exact, and all of them were not human or vampire.

Issei could not quite place his ideas on what the species in front of him was, they _smelled_ so familiar but so foreign at the same time. That thought alone compelled his curiosity enough to be weary of them.

"What do you require here and who are you?" A tall man at the front of the group spoke up, no doubt the leader of the group.

"I wish to speak to Mina." Issei said in an asserting tone.

"How do you know Mina and what do you request of here?" The man asked again, in a demanding tone.

 _'Wow, this guy is about as annoying as Riser.'_ Issei thought, annoyed by this guys persistence.

"I request a place to stay for a while." Issei admitted

"Very well, I will escort you to her." The man said, walking off. Issei followed after the man with Kunou still in his arms, who was now asleep and latched onto him. Issei was led to a elevator then took up to the top floor of the building. The man led him down a outstretched corridor with many side doors until they reached the door that awaited them at the was led through the wide double door and inside the room was the blonde haired princess, asleep on the table in the center of the room.

"Your Highness, you have a visitor." The man said, disgust evident in his voice at the last word. Mina stirred from her slumber and looked up at Issei. As soon as she noticed him the dizziness in her eyes vanished and was replaced with shock.

"Leave us." Mina demanded, looking at the man.

"But your Highness-" The man began

"Now!" Mina interrupted

"As you wish." The man turned and walked off in the direction they came, shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry about him, Werewolves are a little protective. Issei right? How may I be of service to you?" Mina asked a small smile glazing her face.

"Yea, I need a favor. I need a place to stay for awhile and I was wondering if, maybe you could help me with that?" Issei told her

"Hmm? That's all? Of course you can stay here! I still owe you for saving my life after all." Mina said standing "Just follow me and I can take you too a room."

Issei nodded and followed her back out the corridor he came from. Mina turned to the first door to her left and guided Issei inside.

"You can stay here for as long as you want Issei, if you ever need me for anything and I am in this building, I will be in my office or in my room directly across from yours." Mina told Issei, who walked over to the huge bed in the center of the room and laid Kunou down on it.

"Thank you very much. I will help in any way I possibly can." Issei said to her smiling, this time it was a genuine smile.

"So, who is she?" Mina asked, pointing to Kunou. "She seem pretty young, who is she to you?"

"Well, you may not believe this but to her, I'm her mate. She marked me the last time I saw her." Issei explained to her

"Marked you?" Mina asked

"Yea, she is a Youkai. Actually she is the princess of the Youkai. They kidnapped her mother and I found her fighting for her life against her own kind. I am happy she is safe and okay." Issei said looking back at her

"Well she is very cute, hopefully we can be on good terms with each other." Mina said smiling at him "Well I have some stuff to get back to, so I guess I will be going now."

"Thanks again for your kindness." Issei said to Mina, who was already shutting the door behind her.

Issei turned back to kunou who was curled up onto the bed, looking at him.

"Please stay with me." Kunou told him, blushing.

"I will Kunou, I promise." Issei told her walking to the other side of the bed, opposite to her, and laid down on it. As he did this, Kunou wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on chest.

"I can't thank you enough Issei, goodnight." Kunou said

"And you will never have to Kunou, goodnight." Issei responded. Shortly after those words Kunou fell asleep, leaving Issei to sit up and think about everything.

 _'A lot of stuff has happened today, right Ddraig?'_ Issei thought

 _ **[Indeed partner, a lot has happened. I am also shocked of this new magic you have, it is very powerful. I doubt it could rival my full power, but it combined with mine is a almost un-stoppable force.]**_ Ddraig boasted

Issei laid silently after that, thinking about these vampires. From a encyclopedia book he learned about the origins of vampire mythology, learned the cultural and social theories that had been applied to the idea of such a creature in the centuries since Bram Stoker had crystallized the legends and folktales of eastern Europe. He remembered reading scientific theories, proto-feminist theories, theories of vampire as a metaphor for AIDS, deconstructionist theories, and an American professor's theory that vampire represented the nascent anti-semitism in the Western world.

He read Dracula, marveling at its epistolary structure even as the story thrilled him; he held his breath as Van Helsing staked poor doomed Lucy Westernra, as Renfield's madness offered clues to the count's where-abouts. He felt his heart rate surge as the heroes chased Dracula into the Transylvanian mountains, felt triumph as the evil monster was stabbed through his undead heart, and felt a terrible sense of loss as Quincey Morris made the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of his friends.

He remembered reading what felt like hundreds of adolescent vampire websites, on which teenage girls called themselves Raven and Bloodwynd and wrote excruciatingly lustful prose about pale, mysterious, uniformly beautiful boys who sparkled in the sunlight and promised to make them live forever.

He read blogs by people who genuinely thought they were vampires, people who claimed to drink blood and eat no food, who claimed to be able to influence people and animals to do their bidding, and even on occasion claimed to have the ability to turn into a bat or a wolf. These had piqued his interest for a short while, until it became clearly evident that in almost ever case the author was either desperately lonely or mentally ill, in some cases obviously quite severely.

He read dozens of websites created by people who believed vampires were real, believed it with such longing and such desperate hope that he found their sights almost painfull to read. He scoured page after page alleged sightings, of shadows in graveyards and alleyways, of people who appeared to be casting no reflection in a shop window at night, of neat pairs of circular puncture wounds, of strange men and women with pale skin who appeared to float above the ground.

But that was ago, when Issei used to care. Issei thought until exausted, and then fell asleep beside Kunou.

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Hello again everyone I know it has been awhile and I am sorry for that, I have had a lot of stuff to do. A LOT!**

 **If you have any questions or concerns, send me a PM I check them frequently.**

 **As always please leave me review letting me kno whow good I did (or how bad)**

 **Peak at the next chapter:**

 **Chapter 5: Rise of the Consortium**

 **The title of that should be a lot to go off of, so see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, hello again everyone! I dont think I will be getting my laptop fixed, I think I will just buy another one... With that being said it has been a while since I last wrote on this story, which I am sorry for! I am going to try to write this based off of the memory I have from what I last wrote on this chapter. Without any further notice lets get started!**

 **Chapter 5: Rise of Consortium**

 _'O you possessed of sturdy intellect, observed the teachings that were hidden here... Beneath a veil of verses hidden so obscure... Follow deep into the sunken palace... for there you will find, in the darkness, the chthonic monster which waits for you. Rejoice, rejoice in the pitch black waters of the void that reflects no stars... Behind the consortium of your fears you will find power, true power... Then you will show the world what it feels like...'_

 _ **"To Burn!"**_

Issei awoke from his spot on the bed and shot up, he was panting heavily as sweat droplets rolled down his face. He stood from his spot on the bed, being extra careful as to not wake Kunou, he took several steps forward until a sudden bolt of agony burst through his body, driving him to his hands and knees. It felt as if someone was taking a jackhammer to his chest. Issei's right hand shot up to his chest and he clutched his left breast and squeezed in an attempt to ease the pain. The pain suddenly became much worse and started to intensify, Issei squeezed harder and harder till he drew blood from his chest that puddled beneath him.

Not a good idea considering his current location. Issei could no longer contain his screams and he let it out, he screamed a horrible scream, it sounded as if it came from a demon, it was a feral scream that deffenantly caught the attention of more than just a few people. Kunou awoke and looked at Issei in worry.

"Issei! Is everything all right?" She asked, moving from her spot on the and trying to get closer to him. His attention snapped to her for a instance, his eyes were filled with such tremendous amounts of death and despair it stopped her in her tracks. He eyes were wide in horror, her mouth hung agape, too scared to talk in fear of her life.

The door to the room opened, revealing Mina and the same guard as earlier. They rushed forward to assist Issei. They stopped dead in their tracks as dark purple marking surrounded Issei, a very powerful magic coming off of him. The power he spiked out in that instance was strong enough to even stop _God_ In his tracks.

Issei shot through the wall of the building leaving a giant hole, he flew through the air, faster than the speed of sound. Heading back in the same direction as he and Kunou came from.

"W-what was that?" Mina asked, trembling

"I... I don't know..." Kunou responded, flabergasted at what happened

 **Elsewhere, in the underworld**

Sirzechs jumped up from his spot at a large dinner table and turned to face the direction behind him, the dinner table was filled with Rias and her peerage along with his peerage. Sirzechs sudden movement caught the attention of almost everyone at the table, all eyes were on him. The table was completely silent.

"Um, whats wrong Brother?" Rias asked, breaking the silence

Sirzechs heard and acknowledged her question, but he was deep in thought. He felt a power surge, a spike the released a tremendous power. Power that should not exist. The power came and went in almost an instance, it was like a shock-wave. The power surge was incredibly strong, and it felt like it was trying to be contained. It was something so powerful that it could only exist in legends.

"Oh nothing, Just thought I felt something is all!" Sirzechs said, turning and sitting back down at his spot at the table. The peerages eventually started their conversations again, the main conversation between the two groups were Issei Hyoudou and where he is. Other conversations were about Rias's up coming rating game against Sairaorg Bael.

Sirzechs thoughts were elsewhere though, were will Issei be in five days time? Will he make it to the rating game? And what was that power?

 **With Issei**

He made it to the clearing where he found Kunou, the blood painted flower was still there, the bodies were still there. Issei landed in the center of the blood rose and landed there. The pain in his body left now, but he felt a consuming sense of emptiness build in the pits of his heart.

He sat back and looked up at the stars above, the moon was sickly colored yellow that was swollen in the night sky. Tears rolled down his face as he re visited the time before all this happened. He remembered happier times. He remembers when he thought Rias loved him, now he knew better. Even if he was being lied to, he wish things were back to the way they were. So many terrible things have happened to him in the past month of the trip he was supposed to be on.

But he slaughtered them... _Everyone._ HE mercilessly killed everyone he saw in that camp. He felt nothing at first, but it has come back to him now. Guilt, depression, anger, all of these feelings consumed him and only increased the feeling of emptiness inside of him.

"Why? Why did all of this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?" Issei shouted to the sky standing as his anger flared.

As soon as he stood a sudden burst of agony burst through his body, driving him to his knees. It felt as if his skin was on fire, as though his bones had been replaced by molten metal, and he screamed up at the moon as his body began to break. With sickening, agonizing crunches, his bones snapped and reset in new shapes. Blood boiled in his veins as dark purple markings covered his skin right before his eyes, which had turned a piercing red, the same red from before. He fell on all fours, no longer able to scream; what came out instead was a low-pitched snarl that sounded far to animalistic to be human.

Issei's vision began to fade, the moon shimmering above as clouds passed. A red light came from beneath Issei, and he was teleported away from his location, the last thing he saw before falling asleep was him floating above the underworld. More specifically, the Gremory owned part of the underworld.

 **In Issei's Mind**

He awoke an unknowable amount of time later. There was grass beneath his back, and as his eyes struggled open, he saw the sky above him. Constellations of stars spun and swirled, impossibly low, patterns of light that he had never seen before. A group of pale red stars gathered into the shape of a bull's head, then disappeared as a cluster of iridescent green lights drew the image of a vast, coiled snake across the pitch black sky.

The image turned Issei's stomach, and he looked away. He pushed himself up so he was sitting on the grass, fighting to remember what had happened to him.

The grass he was sitting on was a green so dark it was almost black, even beneath the spiraling, shifting kaleidoscope of light overhead. It grew in a circle, perhaps twenty feet in diameter. Around its edge, statues of ancient gray stone stood watchfully, without the smallest of gaps between them. The carved figures were grotesque: men and women in contortions of agony, animals in the throes of violence and death, demonic creatures, horned and spiked and scaled, with expressions of lustfull pleasure on their faces. Above the statues there appeared to be nothing but the inly-black sky. There was no doorway or passage that would explain how he had come to this awful place

 _'I fell. I remember being in the air. I think I fell'_

Then memories exploded through Issei's head, and he cried out as he remembered: The pain he felt, the forest he was in when running from Kunou and Mina, and the awful, unnatural voice that shot through his head in his sleep earlier this morning. He force himself to his feet, and found himself looking at the only thing in the circle besides himself.

A _Fountain._

A large rectangular block, crudely carved from pale gray stone and standing at the edge of the grass, beneath a pair of intertwined statues depicting such violence the even He, a man who had killed many people and seen a tremendous amount of death, could not look at them. The stone was carved with letters of a language that he didn't recognize, not even his perks as a devil translated them, and the top was stained dark brown with long-spilled blood.

Fury overwhelmed Issei, and he ran forward. He beat his hands on the surface of the fountain, screaming and bellowing at the alien sky above his head. This was not where he was supposed to have ended his days, alone and scared in a place of old horror; he had lain waste to cities, fought in fierce battles, even walked along side a Great Maou. He raged at the darkness that surrounded him here, cursing his enemies, promising revenge on everyone who had ever wronged him, offering his soul for the chance to see his betrayers cold in the ground.

Nothing happened.

Above him the stars spun, blooming into life and winking out, as though millions of years were passing in mere seconds. The statues around him stood silent and impassive, staring down at him with empty eyes. The fountain remained nothing more than a lump of stone.

Issei slumped against it, the fires of rage inside him extinguished from him as quickly as it had arrived.

"Why am I here? If not for some devilment, then why? Perhaps I am mad..." Issei said, gazing at the tantalizing sky above.

 _"You are not mad,"_ Whispered the same voice he heard from this morning in his dream _"But you are stupid."_

Issei looked around, but still nothing moved inside the silent circle of statues. The voice was cruel and mocking, and he tried to think what it could mean, why it was questioning his intelligence. His gaze landed on the brown stain atop of the fountain, and clarity burst through him. He dug the fingers of his right hand in to his left arm and quickly tore open a fresh wound. Issei grunted in pain as blood began to run thickly down his arm, coating his hand; he lifted it high above his head and paused.

"If I am not mad, then only damnation awaits me here."

 _"Oh please. You were damned long ago,"_ Hissed the voice, and Issei knew deep in his heart that it was right. He has been since Rias let him die to Raynare. He flicked his hand, and dark red droplets of his blood pattered across the surface of the fountain.

Almost instantly, the air was filled with energy; it crackled around him and drove him to his knees, lifting his hair from off his shoulders. He watched the hairs on the back of his hairs stick straight up and felt thick, greasy power coarse through his teeth and bones. The statues began to move, rumbling to life on their pedestals, inflicting their tortures on one another in slow, gruesome thrusts, a writhing wall of agonized, abused stone. Before him, the fountain began to fill with a pitch black liquid that appeared to be bubbling up from the microscopic holes in the stone itself, a thick oil that seemed to absorb all light and reflect none. When the entire surface of the fountain was covered, a mouth, impossibly wide, and full of teeth the size and shape of daggers, opened in the liquid and appeared to smile at him.

"W-what are you?" Issei asked, his voice trembling

 _"You could not possibly hope to understand,"_ Replied the mouth. It was the same voice he had been hearing since he heard this morning, but now it sounded different, it was smooth, almost friendly. _"And it does not matter. What matters is that I know what you are."_

"What do you mean?" Asked Issei

 _"A monster."_ The mouth curled into a wide, awful grin. _"Capable of cruelty that impresses even me. A parasite. A carrion bird. A-"_

"Enough," Said Issei, as forcefully as he could.

The mouth in the fountain grinned even wider.

 _"And brave, up to a point. Often to the point of foolishness. Or danger."_

"Why did you bring me here?" Demanded Issei

 _"You brought yourself here. Your rage and pain cried out across the void. I merely lit the way."_

"Why?" Asked Issei "Why for God's sake? What do you want from me?"

 _"I want to offer you something. In return for something you haven't used in a long time."_

"What are you talking about?"

 _"Your soul,"_ Said the mouth, and bared its teeth _"I want your soul. It will amuse me for a millennia. And I will reward you handsomely for it."_

"I refuse!" Issei shouted "Nothing is worth what you request!"

 _"Oh... What a shame. No matter, you will still be my host."_ The mouth said, smiling even wider, and it turned Issei's stomach.

 **"Let's see how much you can take!"**

The liquid burst forward from the fountain and enveloped Issei completely in black fluid that felt as cold and dead as the end of the world. He tried to scream out but the liquid poured down his throat and muted him, and the liquid held him until it was done, and it withdrew.

He fell to his knees, a desiccated thing; his eyes had tumbled in on themselves, blinding him, and his skin was as dry and leathery as parchment. He screamed as memories shot through his head at lightning fast speeds, memories that scared him. Every single one of them being of things that scared him to his core. His body convulsed and he stated to spasm on the grass below him, drool slinking down chin.

Just as he felt he could bear the trauma no longer the black liquid moved again, coating him a second time. But instead of showing mercy and ending his torment, as he prayed it would, it sank into him, disappearing into his pores and causing another round of pain, pain so bad his body began to _break_ along with his mind.

 **In the underworld, above the Gremory Territory**

When Issei awoke he was falling to the earth below, fast. He was to weak and hurt to make any attempt to stop himself from falling, so he just kept falling listening the the wind wizz past him.

As he was falling, the same purple markings from before encased his body and purple, mist-like magic rolled off of Issei as he descended to the earth below. His eyes shadowed over, changing into the familiar, piercing red.

As Issei got closer to the ground he could hear screams from people that came below him, some were shouting out Ria's, some were shouting Sairaorg.

But that was the last thing he heard as he fell asleep.

Issei shot downward, and slammed into the ground, dead in the middle of a large arena. A small crater formed underneath Issei due to his impact, dust shot up into the air and obstructed the view of who was the cause of the ruckus.

The crowd grew silent and waited with anticipation to see the intruder. As soon as the dust cleared out revealing a standing Issei, the crowd roared with excitement and all of them began chanting his name like a giant group of cheerleaders.

"Wow, what a entrance! Issei Hyoudou has stepped into the playing field everyone, and he looks ready to fight!" The announcer said, this time it wasn't Grayfia "Okay, now with that being said, surely all of us know the rules in the rating game. The surroundings will change to best fit the surroundings of the least experienced peerage! With that being said, Issei as soon as you join up with the rest of your peerage, the game can began!"

Issei nodded unconsciously and walked over to Rias and everyone else in her peerage. Once he was in front of them he stepped in front of Koneko and inhaled sharply, taking in her scent. The action earned a blush from Koneko and jealousy to arise in the other females of the group.

Issei walked behind her and hugged her, she tensed up and blushed even harder than before. Sairaorg called out across the battlefield before the game started.

"Haha! Good to see you again Issei! Don't expect me to be any easier on you! My peerage is going to destroy yours!" Sairaorg yelled out, catching Issei's attention. Not in a good way.

"Okay without any further news..."

"LET THE GAME BEGIN!" The announcer called out, the arena around them changed and reshaped to form the Kuoh city Highschool.

Issei let go of Koneko and walked ahead of everyone else, his magic surging and spiking. The power was tremendous, it was not all of his power, but it was enough to even challenge Ophis.

Only one thing was coarsing through Issei's head...

 _Kill. Kill. Kill._

 **End of Chapter 5.**

 **Hello everyone, sorry for the horribly put together chapter. I am going to have to buy a new laptop, I have lost all of my other chapters on all of my oher stories. I have also lost all of my ideas that I wrote down for my stories. I am sorry that this chapter was not as good as the others, I know it will have some major plot holes, but I will try my hardest to fix them in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE leave me a review I am a little curious about how I did (in the viewers eyes) on this chapter, I tried very hard to remember some of the things I wrote on the original chapter 5 befoe my computer killed itself.**

 **And if you are here for Lemons (and hate my stories, and are only in it for lemons!) Then fret not! I will get that (Hopefully) next chapter. I need some girls for his harem too, Thanks!**

 **See you guys next time,**

 **-Shamastus**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: When Midnight Falls**

 **2017**

 **Bechuanaland, Africa**

 **Present Time, 10:30pm**

 **With Maria, Lala and Yumi**

The trio of girls sat at the edge of a clearing in a city, they tried to avoid looking at the dead bodies surrounding them. Fire and smoke filled the midnight air, explosions and gun shots were heard in every direction, at least a quarter mile out.

The fires from building lit ablaze gave the smoke that lingered in the midnight air a ominous, moving feeling. Bodies of the dead were being burned in mass piles inside the parks of the city. The bodies burning filled the air with a horrid, acrid stench of immolated flesh that would cause anybody to get sick and puke.

Occasionally, a live human would be caught in one of these piles due to them being mistaken as one of the dead. The screams of agony they gave while being burned alive filled the night and only fed the already horrifying setting.

Television set blared out at max through shop windows. Each one of then talking about the conditions of Bechuanaland Africa. A wall was erected by world powers around the world, it was about 30 feet tall and stretched out to cover all of South Africa. The wall was made purely of stone. A wall a government leader would truly be proud of.

"It's crazy… I mean, look at all the chaos. How could one person cause so much chaos? I know he wasn't human, but I have never seen anything like it." Yumi, the blonde girl, said.

"Yeah, whatever it is, it feels like it is even effecting us. It's strange, not many plagues can harm or even remotely effect a devil or succubus." Lala, the pink haired girl, said.

"I admit is strange. But did anyone else feel the power that came off him when we were trying to subdue him? It's like he himself changed. There is a difference between being a devil and being a demon in the underworld. But what came off him was a evil so profound that Lucifer himself would quiver in fear." Maria, the white haired girl, said

A loud, piercing whistle cut their conversation short, the whistle could be heard approaching closer from overhead. The three girls looked up and we're shocked at what they saw.

A missile.

A missile with the Africa flag on the side. There were words on the sides of the missile, words the three girls couldn't read. As if it were written in a long dead language, or a new language that hasn't been heard of.

The missile blew up in the sky, about a mile above the surface of the earth beneath it. A blue wave of energy moving like lightning shot out from the projectile and expanded in size for a seemingly endless distance.

A Shockwave of wind hit the three girls and knocked them flat on their backs. A loud, horrible ringing filled their ears as the wave hut them, flinging dust particles up into the air. The howls of animals could be heard in the distance, and in an instance, packs of animals ran into the town and leaped into the fires of bring house and bodies.

The smell of burning hair now added to the horrible stench of burning, bloated dead bodies. The three girls stood up and we're immediately hit with a absolutely horrendous headache that drove them to their knees. Blood slowly poured out of each of their noses, the ringing only got louder. Their vision became slightly distorted, but they could make out the sights of the townspeople running around as if they were insane maniacs.

A group of the townspeople ran after one of the many cops that was patrolling the streets. The men charged the cop and tackled him to the ground, and the townspeople slaughtered the said cop. They tore him apart in only seconds. Blood sprayed out all around them, it's like the detonation of the bomb sent everyone in the area back to the dark ages. It was like they weren't even human anymore.

One by one, everyone in the town began to turn on each other, they turned and tore each other apart… literally. Piece by bloody piece, human remains were thrown about as if they were useless. Wart sized bumps appeared on the body parts and exploded, shooting a green mist in the air and li greed there for an agonizing amount of time.

"We need to hide, now!" Maria said, her vision and hearing returning. The other girls nodded in response, the girls began to sprint towards a very tall building that seemed to be void of any life. Every light in the entire city was out.

"Damn! I wish we could use our magic! It's like our traits as succubi is the only thing we kept." Yumi said, annoyance and fear perfectly mixed together in her tone.

"Yeah, I know. Whenever Issei used the power against us, it's like it took our power and gave it to nature! That's why that desert grew back to a forest… I just hope we can get some of our power back before it's too late. It's already been three weeks and we are on thin ice!" Lala said, her voice shaking in worry.

A flock of birds flew across fire lit sky, cawing loudly before settling on the power lines that ran like a seam down their path. The birds cawing continued, their black eyes watching the destruction below.

A loud, low pitched rumbling could be heard above them to the Northwest. Distracted, they turned and looked up. It was a Bomber, and it was coming straight at them! The plane was coming at them almost lifelessly, as if everyone inside were dead. It whizzed above them and slammed into the grounds of a grassy plain. The Bomber did not explode though, it hut the ground and skid, tearing chunks of the plane off and sending the spiraling off into the distance.

It was definitely a Bomber, About forty feet tall. Whole, it probably would have been over a hundred and fifty feet long, but due to the crash, it was broken up into two sections at the wing, with a long section in back and a shorter one up front.

The girls stared at it and marveled at its size, they followed the size of the plane from cockpit to the back if the plane, each of their eyes landed on the white star that rested on the tail of the plane.

"It's American!" Lala exclaimed

"Yeah… Should we... Should we check it out? There could be some useful items inside." Maria asked

"Yeah, but we should wait to see if anyone is left alive. I mean, if we go over there and people are alive inside, they will shoot to kill." Yumi said

"Really? I thought they came in a Bomber to deliver us candies and snacks!" Maria exclaimed sarcastically "Look, if there were any survivors in that crash they would have came out by now. And besides, there is no way a human could have survived that crash."

After several seconds of thought, Yumi finally responded "Yeah, I guess you are right. Let's go than."

The three Wales off towards the planes crash site. It took them about 45 minutes to reach the crash site of the plane. The two halves of the plane sat only feet away from each other, like pieces of a cracked egg. The planes wings were hunched over and crumpled.

They entered the plane, bodies of the dead were sprawled everywhere. The plane haf split in two just behind the cockpit, which was closed off with loads of twisted metal. To their right was the loaded bomb bay. They leaned in, squinting past the wreckage. It was bright at the mouth of the steel cave, bombs loaded on to racks reflected some of the light back outside of the plane. Through the back of the bomb bay it grew dark enough that their night vision came to assist them. They saw piece of broken metal spread about everywhere, a metal beam pierced through a dead soldiers chest and nailed him to the side of the plane.

There was a narrow catwalk that led alongside the bomb bay to the back of the plane. Lala was the first to go and investigate. She stepped up to it and shuffled crablike down its length. The other crept along behind her until they reached the remains of the steel bulkhead separating the compartments. It had mostly been torn away, but they still had to crouch to get through.

The back station was lined with workstations, alcoves where they imaged soldiers performing their duties. Chairs, shelves and electronics covered the walls of the room, all of the electronics were rendered useless. They rummaged through the wreckage and only found bodies of soldiers and torn logbooks.

Lockers were lined up on the side of the room, they were either beaten shut or Locked with a heavy duty lock. On the sides of the wall were also AED devices and emergency fore axes and sledgehammers.

On each red case there was a written warning. _Alarm Will Sound When Broken_. Maria picked up a piece of metal debris and went over to the emergency axe case. She swung her arm and tried to hit the glass, but Yumi stopped her.

"Wait! What if the alarm sounds? People will surely come after it and find us!" Yumi said

"I doubt anything electrical in this entire vicinity will work. After that missile went off everything electrical just died." Lala said. Yumi released Maria's hand and backed up slightly.

Maria brought her hand back once more and slammed the metal she held in her hand down onto the surface of the glass. The glass shattered and fell to the ground. Maria reached inside the container and pulled out the axe.

She brought the axe over to the lockers and used the point on the back side of the axe to break the locks on each one of them. The contents inside came spewing out. Body armor, satchels filled with survival gear, Black trench coats made of leather.

Finally the only unopened container in the bulkhead was the shelf beside the work bench. Maria brought the axe up above her head a gave a violent, hard swing down onto the metal exterior. The axe clang ed of with a spark.

"Wow! Even with our strength I still couldn't break it. I wonder what's inside…" Maria said, amazed and surprised

She swung the axe down again, thus time bringing it down onto the handle of the door. If she could knock the handle of, then getting inside would be easy after that. She hit the handle time and time again, only bending it. The loud clang of metal on metal could be heard echoing inside the Bombers interior. But it was too far away from the city for anyone to hear.

After about her fiftieth time, the handle popped out and slammed into the floor. The doors swung open and revealed their prize for valiant effort. Guns. A crazy amount of guns and suits.

AR-15's and SCAR-H's lined the inside of the the shelf that seemed to go much deeper than what was shown on the outside.

"Wow! Look at all those weapons!" Lala exclaimed

"Yeah, we should change into some of those suits and take as much stuff with us as we can. It won't be too hard with our strength." Maria said

The three all grabbed a uniform and vest, each one of them filled the vests with ammo and clips for the guns they would be taking. Afterwards they each grabbed a black trench coat and slung it over their shoulders.

Each one of them grabbed two rifles and two pistols. One of each rifle and two Desert Eagle that they placed in each of the handgun holsters that they had on the vests they had. The rifles were slung over their backs.

The girls each had a duffle bag that was also resting on their backs. Each duffle had survival gear such as tents and canned food, which they would need in the area they were currently in. The food in the area would all go bad without electricity, so the only good things to eat would be canned foods. Which will be scavenged fast.

The three girls all left the Bomber plane and went outside the same way they came in; through the Bomb bay. One they were outside they were met with a chilling breeze, clouds spiraled above them like a tornado. They looked at the clouds in fear of the worst.

A red beam of power shot out of the center of the clouds and slammed into the city ahead of them. Explosion after explosion erupted from the city, fire shot up towards the sky lighting the earth around then and sending Shockwave after Shockwave of heat towards them. The energy was amazing, it's like it came from the distant corners of the void. The Dimensional Gap.

The clouds in the sky disappeared, rain poured down from the sky as they did. The space above was lit up as the clouds moved. Stars formed vast, coiled snakes and lines in the sky above, then winked out of sight as though millions of years were passing. Plants and fauna grew all around then before their eyes. Fingers of vines grew around and over the Bomber.

The city was even becoming over grown. The sky above was filled with a plethora of misty, rainbow colored smoky clouds. Exactly like the Dimensional Gap. Red and green stars shot across the sky and warped out. The entire display was filling the air with tremendous amounts of magic and forcing the plants around them to grow at insane rates.

"So much energy…" Maria said, her eyes wide

"No doubt about it… That was him…" Lala said

"Yeah, that's was…" Yumi began

"Issei!" The three of them said in perfect unison.

 **In the Underworld**

 **Present Time**

 **With Issei**

Issei stood in a clearing, the arena he was previously in was still there. People roaring at the display of power they had just seen. Everyone in the arena were wide eyed and on their knees. Such power shouldn't exist in their minds.

Black energy pulsated around Issei in thick, moving stings. The black energy showed Issei's figure slightly. His piercing red eyes shone through the black energy and scared Sairaorg to his core. He did not show his fear though, his expression changed to one of excitement.

"Oh come on! Is that all you got?" Sairaorg yelled out to Issei

Issei held both of his hands out.

" **I am he who slays and captures gods,"** Issei began, his voice low and not his own.

" **I am the one who decide the fate of those here…"** He continued

" **I am the founder of Genesis and the one who will bring about the end…"**

" **I declare that all creation that oppose me shall perish here and be sent to the distant ends of the void"**

" **Universal Ragnarok!"**

 **End of Chapter 6: When Midnight Falls**

 **Okay, I'm truly sorry for the short chapter and the long wait. I broke away from Issei In this chapter so everyone would understand and know what is happening outside on earth. Things are spreading and the end is almost near (not the end of the story though!)**

 **Anyway let me know what you guys think, leave me a review, it make me happy!**

 **Big shout out to Xerozzuro, he's been a big inspiration and a good help! He been here since I first came to this archive! Of yoy haven't seen his book "Issei Hyoudou, The Neko Dragon" then you should go read. I think it is really good!**

 **Anyway, see you all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Ragnarok, the end of the Earth**

" **Universal Ranarok!"**

The ground beneath them shook, the underworld sky seemed to break under the tremendous amounts of magic power. The inky black sky of the underworld filled with red stars and the same misty, multi colored clouds as the Dimensional Gap.

Red ropes of energy mingled with the black strands of energy that were already pulsating around Issei. The pressure in the area was enough to Crack the earth below him.

Issei took a single step forward, debris and dirt floated above the ground, denying all laws of physics.

Deep within the cracks of the earth, a blue glow emerged, which shot blue mist up into the air. The air was suddenly filled with a chilling breeze, the mist went up to the waist of everyone in the arena.

To Rias and everyone else, the mist felt as cold and wrong as the end of the Earth. But to Issei it brought a feeling of odd, satisfying comfort.

A amazingly power beam of black and red energy but out of his hands and shot towards Sairaorg and host peerage at god like speeds. The beam slammed into him with a violent, unrelenting force. The beam seemed to go through Sairaorg and continued to go, tearing through the arena walls, the magic barrier set up around the arena, and it showed no signs of stopping.

Everyone watched mesmerized. But soon their amazement was changed to one of pure horror. Sairaorg was gone, as if he was never there to begin with.

Small, fast patters of footsteps ran to Issei. Isse I did not even turn, he knew who it was. Who else could it be?

" **Don't get any closer…"** Issei said, his voice low and strained.

"Issei…" Koneko said, he voice shaking "I know you are hurting… I could feel it. Please let us help you!"

" **Tell me Rias… Was I always cannon fodder for you?"** He asked, turning so his piercing red Irises could peer into them.

"What? No, you never were! I could never treat a member of my peerage like that!" Rias yelled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes

" **Don't say that. As soon as I was told I would be going on a trip, I was happy. Extremely happy, for the first time in a while. I remember rushing to you, I was wanting to tell you so you would be happy with me."** Issei started

"What? You never came to see me though!" Rias said, barely able to hide her emotions

" **I was standing at the door to the ORC room about to enter, but I heard a voice that I did not recognize. Does this even sound familiar to you? Let me jog your memory, your conversation was about me."** Issei said, fully facing them as Dark Energy radiated around him, begging to be released

Rias did not respond, the tears forming in her eyes halted. Her eyes grew wide. "Issei, I-"

" **You know, I find it funny when I look back... I would have done anything for you back then... But what you said about me in that room didn't hurt that bad. No, I was too stupid to put the pieces together when I was with you all. You let me DIE TO RAYNARE FOR YOUR OWN PATHETIC GAIN!"** Issei said, his anger overflowing

The group was speechless. All eyes were on them, every eye in the stadium. They hadn't thought much about it either, they let Issei die so they could use him, then they filled his head with the belief of them saving his life.

" **Actually, I can't be mad at all of you. After all… You were only following your masters orders."** Issei said, the Dark Energy fading around him.

Issei took a step towards them, but he stopped. His hands reached up and clutched at the sides of his head.

A explosion of agony burst through his head, it was like someone was piling stones atop of his head. Blood began to fall from his nose in a slow but steady stream, as if his brain was being crushed. He hobbled over and fell to his knees, the excruciating pain removing his perception of the world around him.

"Issei!" Koneko screamed out, rushing over to him and grabbing him.

Issei couldn't see Koneko standing right in front of him, nor could he hear her. But he felt someone touching him, and that was enough to give a warning.

"Get back…" Issei said, his speech slurred due to the lack of hearing.

"I won't! I won't let you leave me again!" Koneko yelled, tears forming in her eyes

The pain he felt was a depriving thing. It felt like the pain was reaching to the furthest pits of his soul, destroying it as it went. It was the same pain he felt before at the camp.

It was coming and he knew it. The power surge that caused the life of everyone in that camp.

He snapped his head up and released a loud, rumbling roar. Black energy pulsed out of him and expanded by an absurd amount. The energy formed the same misty black sphere as before around an amazing radius.

Piercing red eyes were the center of it again. The pain in his head subsided and along with it, the misty sphere. His vision and hearing returned. The first thing he noticed was the extremely dark grass at his knees.

He stood and looked around, the arena had turned into a wall of statues that were watching him. In the center of the arena was fountain. It was familiar, all of it, too familiar.

" _ **Does it look familiar Issei? It should…"**_ The voice he heard in the place of horrors called out.

"It's not right… I can't remember anything. It's not right losing time like that! I remember waking up and falling towards a arena!" Issei shouted, his voice normal.

" _ **Well, how can I say this? You just killed everyone you knew! Oh man, the look of terror on Koneko's face right before you killed her was priceless!"**_ The voice said.

Issei's eyes went wide, was it all a lie? How would he know? It's not like he could remember… So why did everything feel so off? It wasn't right losing time like that.

"Shut up…" Issei said, his voice low

" _ **But why? Isn't this so fun?"**_ The voice said, sounding sadistic

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Issei yelled as loud as he possibly could, his voice filled with power. The voice did not speak again, it was like it was only an imaginary thing.

Questions poured through his head, questions he hadn't cared about until now. What happened to Ddraig? What happened to Zimmer? It was almost like this new voice replaced them, or was suppressing them.

Issei looked down at his hands, a faint voice ringing in his ears.

" _ **Soon Issei. Soon the underworld will become your realm, and the earth will be for Devils and the supernatural trash."**_

 **With Rias**

Rias and her peerage awoke in a small basketball park, fingers of vines creeper up the goals, the ground was overgrown with plant life and flora. In the distance, a giant yellow M was glowing underneath vines that crept up the long pole leading to the sign.

Despite the amazing amount of plants, there were almost no fully grown trees, only partial ones. They struggles to grow due to the impact of man made creations.

"How is something like this possible? We couldn't have traveled through time!" Kiba exclaimed

"I don't know, we should try to head back though." Rias said, holding her hands up in an attempt to use magic. Nothing happened. "What?"

"Rias… Something is wrong." Koneko said, her voice laced with worry.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked looking at her

"The Earth. Something is off about it. I can't feel anything from it." Koneko said, her voice now slightly shaking "It's like… It's dying. Or maybe it's already dead…"

"What? What do you mean it's dead? How is that even possible?" Xenovia said, her voice filled with confusion

"My race, as you know, gathers their energy from the earth below them. That's what give us our unique abilities. We can feel emotions from the abilities of others too. But I feel nothing coming from Earth , no energy, no life even. If you could feel what I feel coming from Earth, it would chill you to your bones." Koneko said, her knees starting to tremble along with her tone.

"So the earth is dead… It's kind of hard to think of. Well, maybe our perks of being devils stay with us. If so, we will have a advantage." Rias said, "Koneko, try to lift something heavy."

Koneko nodded and made her way over to the basketball goal. She wrapped her hands around it and gave it a tug, the goal gave way and tore out of the ground with ease.

"Xenovia, Kiba, Perform a lunge attack." Rias commanded

Xenovia and Kiba both nodded, the each lunged from their spot simultaneously and flew across the court at incredible speeds.

"So, our perks as devils still work. But our magic is gone. Okay, think. Knights have speed and agility, rooks have strength and durability, bishops play a support roll and the king… The king is the most valuable, but weakest piece… Oh no…" Rias mumbled under her breath "Akeno, tell me about the devil piece system."

"What? You're joking right? The devil pieces are awarded to high-ranking, pure-blooded devils so they can have a peerage and army behind them. Each piece has its own special perks-" Akeno started

"Stop." Rias interjected, "Now tell me about the king in a real chess Game."

"In real chess, the king is the most valuable piece, but…" Akeno started

"But?" Rias asked, already knowing what was going to be said

"But it is potentially the weakest piece." Akeno finished

"So what am I without my magic? Useless." Rias said, a small laugh escaping her lips. "Wow. This chess game just got freakishly literal."

"Not true, you aren't useless. You are still our king, you still guide us." Kiba said "Let us protect you."

"Assuming Issei is the one who caused all of this, that makes him the overlord of this world. Or the new God assuming everyone else is like us." Rias said, looking up to the sky. "Let's get moving, we need shelter."

The group nodded and walked off heading towards the giant yellow sign. Eventually the group began to hear faint echoes of a voice, It sounded to mechanical to be human. The group approached the voice cautiously.

Once they were there, it was a TV. The channel was a news channel and from the words that flashed across the screen, they were in America.

"Botswana Africa is suffering from a widespread epidemic that is spreading at an alarming rate. Surrounding countries have been completely shut off, air traffic and boat traffic have completely halted. At the current moment no cure exists for this strange plague. The only information released to the public about this strange plague phenomenon is that it spreads by spores released by wart sized bums that form on the human body." The female reporter said. She was blonde and around the age of 23. The most noticeable thing about her appearance was her almost red eyes. **(Ohh, did I forget to mention I mention things for a REASON?)**

"What is that about?" Kiba asked, confused

"Following the appearance of the strange plague was a sudden appearance of a oasis in the middle of a dessert. Reports show that this strange area has never been seen before and it is un-clear how it came to be." The news reporter continued her debrief

Captions rolled across the bottom of the TV screen.

' _Current Conditions in Africa: The south Africa government is on the brink of collapse. Scientist call the strange phenomenon the "Obscurum Epidemic."_

"Obscurum? Darkness?" Rias asked, confused at the title

"The video shown on this channel will be live footage from Botswana Africa." The news reporter said, a caption rolled across the bottom of the screen 'Viewer discretion is advised'

The channel showed footage of Africa, in the bottom left hand corner it read 'Footage from Bechuanaland Africa.' The footage showed houses being burned, bodies being burned in mass piles. A group of three girls sat under a overpass, oddly out of place.

The footage suddenly went black, and obstructed any more from being seen.

"That looks horrible! What could have possibly been the cause of that?" Asia said

"Who knows, we need to keep moving." Rias said, turning and leaving. Tons of questions ran through their mind. Didn't Issei go on a trip to Bechuanaland Africa? What happened to him there? Is this because of him?

The group walked off leaving the TV reporters voice to echo in the distance.

"We just got word that Africa has bombed residents of Botswana Africa around 10 minutes ago. The resulting damage is currently unknown, stay posted for further information."

Each of them remembered the name of the ability Issei used. Universal Ragnarok. Ragnarok, the trigger of future events to destroy the earth and wipe out the existence of all gods.

So… Was the Plague first? Or was it something else the hadn't seen yet?

 **End of Chapter 7: Ragnarok, the end of the World**

 **Okay so I am sorry for the short chapter, I am getting me wisdom teeth removed tomorrow so I just wanted to get this chapter out there for everyone to read.**

 **I tried to give a little bit of insight as to what will eventually happened along with what is currently happening in the world of Obscurum Epidemic. Now you know what the title is suppose to mean.**

 **Widespread Darkness**

 **Here is a little peek at the next chapter**

 **Chapter 8: The fall of The Infinity Dragon**

 **I know it sound weird, but the title should say a lot. I am not sure if I will have her get killed or not though, What do you all think?**

 **Big shout out to Xerozzuro, I can't say it enough. Thank you for your support, you have been here with me since the beginning and it means the world to me!**

 **-Shamastus**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got a important part if the story guys, don't expect much of a break for a while.**

 **Chapter 8: Ragnarok, The end of the Earth part 2: The Fall of the Infinity Dragon.**

 **With Issei**

Issei rested on his knees in the center of the colossal wall of statues that formed a circle around him. His memory was fuzzy, he couldn't remember everything that had happened, had he really killed Koneko? What about everyone else?

He leaned back, tears in his eyes, and looked up at the inky black sky. Stars whizzed past and hung above him, a infinite Vista of fickle ring red, yellow, blue, and Mike white that he felt like he could watch for hours.

In the distance, a tiny purple orb was moving smoothly through the sky, moving towards him. It was perhaps half a mile away, little more than a pinprick in the darkness, but it was darting quickly through the air, seeming to move rapidly in his direction.

"What is that?" Issei asked, his eyes fixed on the approaching light, his voice unwavering. His surroundings went silent, his breathing being the only thing he could here. Perhaps this place was the void? Or becoming it.

"No sound. It's not a star." Issei said to himself, not expecting a response.

The light swirled and swooped through the sky with dizzying speeds. It accelerated in one direction for only a second or two, appeared to stop dead and hover, then zoomed away in other direction entirely. It flickered, as though it was rapidly turning on and off.

He stared at the dancing light, fascinated, thn felt the breath catch in his throat as it accelerated directly towards him. Is swooped down fast, and now, for the first time, Issei _could_ hear something: the sound of wind rattling, the foggy mist-like clouds whizzed behind the figure, indicating it's incredible speed. He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get the chance.

The glowing purple light hurtled downward and shot through the arena, barely six feet above his head. Dust shot up into the air, Issei went flying back several meters until he eventually regained his control and stood on his feet. He turned and scanned the sky less void above him, listening intently for any signs of the purple orb that captivated his attention.

There was no sign of it in any direction.

It was gone.

Or was it?

"What was that? I thought… I thought I heard…" Issei paused, looking up, his eyes changing to a bright red that seemed to swirl like a oily liquid.

He was back in control, for now. He hoped it stayed that way.

"I heard… Laughter…"

 **With Rias and her Peerage (We will come back to Issei)**

The group was walking through a campground, their search for a shelter to stay in was replaced by the urge to move forwards and check out their surroundings. No human was in sight, nowhere. It's like the entire area had been abandoned, or _replaced_.

A loud Crack snapped the groups attention to the sky. In the distance, a tiny red light was moving rapidly through the night sky. It was perhaps a mile, little more than a dot in the sky, but it was darting quickly through the air, seeming to change direction rapidly. Koneko realized something.

It was moving towards them.

"What the hell is that?" Rias asked

"No idea," Replied Kiba, his gaze fixed on the approaching light. "It's small whatever it is."

"No sound Either, aside from that loud Crack." Said Koneko "No engine. Listen."

The group fell silent. Another Crack, this time behind them. But from the north, the direction of the red light, there was no sound of any kind.

The group turned and face the sound of the Crack coming from the south. A Shockwave of blue energy moving like lightning, the wave vanished before it reached them. Explosion could be heard in the distance, the sky was filled with a slight orange hue, the sign of fire in that area. Humans.

"What the hell is happening on the planet?" Kiba asked, utterly shocked

"The light!" Asia yelled out

The group turned. The light swirled and swooped through the sky with amazing speeds. It accelerated in one direction for a second or two, appeared to stop dead and hover, then zoomed away in another direction. Red flakes shot of it and burned behind it like fire. It shot dangerously low to the ground and began to rush towards them, second by second, it got closer and closer.

"It can't be a plane," said Kiba "Too quiet. Too quick"

"Maybe an American drone?" Xenovia said

"Maybe." Replied Rias, but doubt sunk over her. The speed and angles of the lights movement were too fast, too sudden, for even the smallest remote aircraft. She stared at the light, fascinated, she took a deep breath as it started to accelerate directly towards them. She could heat rattling now: the rattling of dirt being thrown up into the sky as the orb past above it at incredible speeds. She opened her mouth.

"Get down!" She yelled out, warning the others. The group broke their formation nd each of them jumped to the ground; it was too late to run and they knew it.

The red orb slammed into the ground, about fifty feet infront of them with a loud, deafening drumbeat, sending a Shockwave of wind towards them. Rock and dirt carried by the burst of air landed in small amounts onto the backs of the members of the groups.

The group stood up and the dust faded and the debris stopped falling. They all got together and began to slowly move step-by-step towards the small crater that was created by the orb. They peered into the crater and saw a body, a body of a girl with cat ears, two tails and she was wearing a kimono. Her body was bruised and cut in many different places, but she was alive.

"Sis!" Koneko yelled out, rushing into the crater to her sister. She rested her sisters head in her knees and began to shake her.

The girls eyes opened, she leaned up and coughed, a black mist erupted from her mouth and fell to the ground like fog. Th earth absorbed the black mist and a small green plant took the mist's place.

"Of all the bat-shit crazy things I have seen in my life, the things I have seen today take first place.

"Kuroka, what happened?" Koneko asked

"It's all strange, the Dimensional Gap was collapsing in on itself, me, Ophir and the rest of the Chaos Brigade were stuck inside it. Then a man, a grey haired man in an ash grey suit came and trapped us in a ball. We asked him many questions, the funny thing was that Ophis seemed like she was scared of him." Kuroka said, looking down at the ground recalling what happened.

"What else? What did you ask him?" Rias asked this time, bombarding Kuroka in questions

"Shesh, chill a little would yah? We asked the man his name his response was odd 'Issei calls me Zimmer.' I can remember word for word all of the things he said but I remember key details. He became we acquainted with Issei and gave him something, he didn't say what exactly. He told us more too, something cryptic but easy to understand. He said 'Save Issei from the manifestation of power controlling him.' After he told us that, he told us Ophis would be the only one able to do it safely." Kuroka said

"Great… So Issei hates me, he is out of control, and he has a power that could match God. And the only one that can save him is Ophis." Rias said, clearly agitated. "And where is Ophis now?"

"First of all, I said Ophis was the only one that could do it _safely._ If one of _us_ could get close to him we could help him." Kuroka said, pointing at herself and Koneko. "And Ophis was separated like the rest of us. I have no idea where she is."

After Kuroka said that, clarity burst through Koneko's mind. When Issei fell into that arena, the first thing he did was hug her. Was that his attempt at asking for help when he was being controlled?

Her eyes were wide, struck by horror. She remebered that he was hurting when he hugged her. Why didn't she try to fix it? She felt even more hurt when she ran up to him at the end, and she did nothing. She felt pathetic, angry at herself.

"Ahhhh! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Stupid Shirone!" Koneko yelled out, slamming her fists into the ground. The ground cracked under the force of the blows, her blood and tears painting the dirt. Plants grew through the Crack. "I swear… I swear I will save you Issei! I'm so sorry I failed you!"

"Koneko stop, hurting yourself won't help the situation!" Rias said, retrain Koneko.

"You don't understand, Issei hugged me in the arena before all this happened! I felt there was an Issue and I didn't even think about it! He was practically asking me for help and I failed him! How is he supposed to love me if I can't help him?!" Koneko broke down into a sobbing mess

Silence fell between everyone in the group, how were they supposed to respond? How could they be sure what they said was going to be correct and safe?

Eventually Koneko's sobs subsided, and Kiba was the first to speak.

"Koneko, yoy can help him when we find a way to get our magic back. Then we can go to him. For now you should just believe in him and be believe that he will pull through." Kiba said, trying to lighten the mood

"Magic? Oh yeah he said something about that too. He told me we would lose it coming to earth, but he told me there was a way to get it back too." Kuroka began

"How?!" The group all demanded at once

"I was about to tell you, shesh. Besides it's not like the information he gave me will help any. It was cryptic, impossible to use even. He said 'Seek and ye shall find.' That's all, not much to go on." Kuroka explained **(Teehee)**

"Hw is that supposed to help us?!" The group asked out, perfectly in sync.

 **With Issei**

Issei was searching, for the presence of the glowing purple orb. A giant screech filled his eats with a loud ringing. A giant red dragon boomed arose the sky, coming from a giant red portal of some kind. The purple orb came into his vision again, directly in front of the red dragon.

The orb slammed into the ground directly in front Issei, a girl dressed in a Gothic Lolita attire with black hair and violet eyes emerged from the dust.

"Hello again, Red Dragon Emperor." The girls said

"Ophis what are you doing here?" Issei asked calmly, like his emotions were being controlled

"I am here for you Issei. Let me help you." Ophis said, easing her way to Issei. "Let me help you."

Ophis inched closer and closer to Issei, who remained steady and unmoving.

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with me." Issei said, his red eyes moving like liquid. Clearly at this point, his will was not his own.

Ophis was standing directly in front of Issei now, Ophis extended her arms and touched Issei's cheeks. Immediately, the debris in the area began to float, black energy surrounded Issei, shrouding his figure in a black so dark it looked endless.

Ophis was sent flying back several feet, she landed on her feet and looked at Issei with her lifeless eyes. Her lifeless eyes were soon filled with terror, a terror so profound and horrible that it couldn't be even remotely articulated with anyone.

"Ophis… You should have know better than to fight me alone. I am the manifestation of the void you lived in. Does that scare you?" Issei spoke, his voice dark. He was a pitch black figure that's seemed to eat all light around him, his piercing red eyes the only thing shining through his shroud of black.

"I am only here to save Issei from himself. His anger and hatred created you. He somehow made his anger call out across the void, and you were created then." Ophis said

"Well its going to take a lot more than just you to do that." Issei said. He rise his hands ups and directed them to Ophis.

" **I am the end of all things… And the beginning…."**

" **I am he who is to become death… the destroyer of worlds…"**

" **Eternal Regulus"**

Purple energy gathered in the palms of Issei's hands, and he channeled that energy into a beam of energy, directed straight at Ophis.

Ophis leaped out of the way.

"Your abilities are useless of hey can't hit me, anyone knows that." Ophis mocked. A loud Crack could be heard behind her. She turned and was wide-eyed. Issei lunged at her, his right hand opened wide in a clutching manner. The palm of his hand collided with Ophis' nose.

"Useless? No. Even if I miss things will suffer. Heavens is being turned upside down now as we speak. Angels will soon be falling to earth in pretty balls of fire, and you will be joining them." Issei said, the shroud surrounding him slowly covering Ophis.

And for the first time in a long time, Ophis felt pain. Indescribable pain, and she screamed as loud as she possibly could, the sound was muffled by the darkness that was engulfing her.

"Soon you will join the supernatural trash down on earth, not like you can here me anyway." Issei said, Ophis was completely shrouded in the darkness.

Soon the darkness began to reside and return to Issei, Ophis was nowhere to be seen.

"Did she even try?" Issei asked aloud "Probably not."

Issei hit the ground, an agonizing pain in his forehead.

"How long will it take for you to realize?" Issei asked aloud

"You are alone, Issei. There is only darkness for you, and only death for your people. I am only the beginning of the horrid end destined to come. You are strong, Issei. But I am beyond all strengths. I am the end… and I have just begun."

 **End of Chapter 8: Ragnarok, the end of the Earth part 2: The Fall of the Infinity Dragon**

 **Leave me a review, I worked hard on this. Believe it or not it is hard to piece the puzzle pieces I have made in this story. I tried to explain some things and give some revelations as to the things around.**

 **As for Ophis, she will be an anomaly. She will still be the second to Issei. But it will take more than just her to save Issei.**

 **Big shout out to Xerozzuro again, I will keep mentioning you as a way to thank you for your support for this story. Thank you for being here since the beginning with me, it has been an honor.**

 **Pleases leave me a review**

 **Till next time**

 **-Shamastus**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Ragnarok, the end of The Earth part 3:**

 **Shelter ~Goodbye To a World~**

Issei could only watch the earth, he was not in control of himself. Angels fell from the sky along side the infinity dragon, Ophis. It must have been painful, to be forced out of their home, and losing everything in the process. Hundreds and hundreds of angels fell from the clouds above in balls of fire, their wings each getting burned off at their descent.

He hadn't wanted any of this. No matter what had happened to him, nothing like this should have ever came from it. He couldn't possibly hope to understand what would happen, or even begin to imagine it. It like he was the main character to and apocalyptic story and the author has something much more planned for him.

He remembered reading an article in a magazine once back at school. 'Authors love to torture their characters; be it emotionally, or physically.' He couldn't help but think who the author was in this story. Was it fate? Was it a god?

Or humans in general? After all, he was one in the past.

He had never wanted to hurt so many people, he killed Sairaorg in a friendly battle. And he felt nothing again. He remembered promising to Koneko that he would returned, but how could he? He was a monster…

"Look at all this… We are all that remains now, Issei." It was Issei's voice, but it was not his own.

He didn't respond, he couldn't. He was thinking about everything , how horrible everything had went in the last month. How had it been that long? He thought back on his past life, with the ORC. He remembered the happy times they had, the battles they had fought together. He thought back to Raynare.

" _Would you die for me?"_

Her words pierce through him. What would she have done in a situation like this? His thought were interrupted.

An explosion a good distance away, right in the center of a city, shook the earth, sending a Shockwave to him. A mushroom cloud of fire rocketed up into the sky, a torrent of ash and debris flew across the ground and knocked over many buildings.

The heat was extreme, so much so that his skin cracked open. Building the remained standing were lit ablaze, the fire and embers being sucked into the torrent of fire that started it all.

The midnight sky was orange, the stars and multi colored array of clouds not noticeable under orange hue of fire.

A single tear ran down Issei's cheek, it evaporated almost instantly. This was the beginning of the distant end destined to come. The end that his possessor spoke of.

He didn't think of the thought before, but the thing inside him, was he the most powerful existence? He used 3 abilities, one of them was used twice, and look at the destruction.

"There is no name for my power Issei. The only thing Close to it in this world is called 'Apocalyptic force manipulation.' And that doesn't even hold a candle to my true abilities." The same voice spoke

Anger filled Issei. Filled him to the brink of explosion. And for the first time in a while… He spoke.

"Get out… Get out of my head." Clarity hit Isse as he spoke those words, and with clarity came understanding, and a deep emotion he had never felt before.

He _was_ in control. _He_ created this existence inside him, he remembered now. Zimmer gave him a warning. He could recall his warning easily, as if it was engraved in his head.

 _'O you possessed of sturdy intellect, observed the teachings that were hidden here... Beneath a veil of verses hidden so obscure... Follow deep into the sunken palace... for there you will find, in the darkness, the chthonic monster which waits for you. Rejoice, rejoice in the pitch black waters of the void that reflects no stars... Behind the consortium of your fears you will find power, true power... Then you will show the world what it feels like... To burn.'_

He tried to piece the puzzle pieces together piece by piece.

 _You Possessed of study intellect, observed the etching that were hidden here…_

He went deep into the cave, that was the first part. He experienced the horrors that awaited him their.

 _Beneath a veil of versus hidden so obscure…_

A veil of versus, the voices in his head he started to hear after the cave.

 _Follow deep into the sunken palace…_

The dark world that still churned his stomach, the area with the altar in the middle of the statues.

 _the chthonic monster which waits for you.._

 _The dark liquid that oozed out of the small holes of the fountain and spoke to him._

 _Rejoice, rejoice in the pitch black waters of the void that reflects no stars..._

 _The black liquid surrounded him and went into his body, effectively suffocating him._

He did not truly understand the next verse, but the one after, showing the world how it felt to burn, he knew he had reached the end of the warning.

But what was it he feared? What was his consortium of fears?

He recalled when he first spoke to Zimmer, he seemed like a bad existence. But the one he was with now… is much worse.

"Get out of me you pathetic trash." Issei said, his voice seething with anger. His teeth slammed together and grinded against each other. "I created you. Now die."

The voice went silent, Issei was in control. But he was filled with an anger so profound he couldn't fly understand it despite trying to. He felt the urge to kill, to slaughter, and that emotion grew particularly more powerful when he thought of the ORC.

He did not want to hurt them, he knew that. But what was this feeling? He wanted then kill them all, and it was an emotion he couldn't control.

"Someone… Koneko, please… Help me" Issei said, his voice shaky and fragile.

He lost control again.

A deep dark chuckle escaped his mouth.

"It's not that easy anymore Issei, I am a part of you now."

Issei began to lose his vision… He didn't have the strength to fight back anymore. He was going to fade from existence.

' _I'm sorry Koneko, I'm sorry Akeno, I'm sorry everyone. I just can't continue anymore…'_ Issei thought, and let the void consume him.

…

The ORC were currently traveling through a forest, in the distance a light explosion could be heard. They all looked up, and were shocked to see angels falling from the sky. None of them had anything to say, everything had happened today, so what could they say? Wonder why that's happening? They all knew that answer; it was Issei.

Such destruction and chaos from their former-No, Their friend. They would do whatever it takes to save him from the turmoil he is experiencing.

Currently the group was walking through a forest, trying to get away from human presence. Apparently the humans hit by the explosion are complete savages, murdering everyone in sight. Normally it wouldn't be a problem for them, but they are without their powers.

An explosion happened above them, driving all of them to their knees. Electricity erupted out of the blast and shot across the sky.

The pain for all of them was unreal, a thunderbolt of agony that erupted into their heads, sending then all into dizziness. Just as they all were about to faint, a loud rumbling of hooves could be heard clattering on the ground. About 50 deer ran in front of them, blood pouring from their noses and their eyes blood-red. They all rushed to a 50 foot drop and leaped off.

All of them got over their dizziness and looked on, shocked at the occurrence in front of them. Deputes all of the things they had seen in the past, nothing compared even remotely to the horrible things they had seen today.

They looked up at the sky, small sparks of electricity began to disappear and reveal a ball of fire heading straight for them.

They stood still, they knew the fire ball wasn't going to land close enough to hurt them. The fire ball slammed into the ground in front of them, sending dust into the air. Once the dust cleared, a small girl with black hair stood in the crater. She was wearing a Gothic Lolita outfit, small 'X' shaped patches covered her nipples.

"Ophis?" Kuroka asked, leaning on Koneko for support.

"He beat me." Ophis said, turning her attention to the group.

"That's it then. It's all over?" Kuroka asked again

"I don't know. But whatever is inside Issei has a plan far bigger than anyone, including God, could understand." Ophis said, and continued "And whatever it is, it is strong. Stronger than anything to have existed so far. But he was holding back, I can't help but wonder why."

"He was holding back?" Rias asked, "Does that mean Issei still has some control?"

"He's there… but his existence is fading. I feel their won't be enough time to save him." Ophis responded

"Then we need to go to him! We need to help him!" Rias yelled

"Calm down." Ophis said, looking up at the sky. "He's here, I can feel his power."

"What?! Why?" Rias, Kiba and Xenovia said in unison.

"Look around. The world is ending, and it is his doing." Ophis said, looking at the orange hue of fires in the distance. "Why else would he be here? To make sure he got the job done."

…

Issei's vision came back to him, he was standing in an opening in a forest, the darkness between each tree was so black no light was able to penetrate it. The air was thick, so thick it was hard to breathe. He could smell the presence of nine indivisible people, they smelled of blood ad sweat, blood and death.

A gush of wind blew in from the south, and a stench far worse than the smell of the nine individuals filled his nostrils, a foul stench of rot and decay, so thick he could almost taste it.

The wind blew harder, trees cracked around him like they were twisting and moving. As soon as the wind picked up, the stench intensified, causing his throat to tighten and his stomach to churn. The smell was so bad, so wrong. It was death and pain, agony and fear, helplessness and violated despair.

Issei couldn't take it anymore, it was going to drive him insane.

Issei tried to move but couldn't, it was like he was bound to the earth.

Issei's surroundings went black and began to change. When his vision came back he was standing in a church, looking into a stone pit, horrified at what lied inside.

Inside of the pit, suspended by a series of ropes and pulleys, were the corpses of ten naked women. Their backs we're ached, their wrists and ankles bound, the skin that still remained mottled black and covered with thick patches of sprouting mould. They had been gagged when they died, but the material had long since fallen to the floor, revealing wide screams of eternal agony. Their torsos were misshapen, twisted and swollen as their organs began to decompose, and their throats still bore the marks of their murders, wide cuts that ran a smile from eat to ear.

The stench was horrible, eye-watering: old blood and rotten flesh and the remnants of potent, acrid gases that had escaped the stricken women's bodies.

Issei fell over, a voice echoing in his head.

' _Here in this darkness… This is were the very end began… You and your friends will suffer the same fate here Issei… what will you do to stop it? Nothing?'_

The voice sounded familiar, it was _him…_

It was Zimmer.

Issei couldn't ask the questions that pierced through his head, it was like he was being restrained. Questions like, what is this place? What happened to him? What happened to you? What will happen?

But the future is a mystery. And that's why now is the present. His vision began to fade again, and only one question remained.

The only question that _truly_ meant something.

What _was_ he going to do?

…

 **1 hour prior**

 **Bechuanaland, Africa**

 **Location: Classified**

Deep underground in the sand fields of Bechuanaland Africa resided a Bunker, it's purpose was unknown. A research team of twenty spoke out to each other in rushed voices.

"The finest minds on the planet," A man said, his ice low and tired. "Cutting-edge equipment, an essentially limitless budget, and you all have nothing whatsoever about a cure for this plague? No progress of any kind? None whatsoever?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Another man responded. "We _are_ making progress, every day we are, and everybody is working as hard as they can, harder than what is healthy in most cases. But we are nowhere near a meaningful breakthrough."

"And why not?" Another man asked. Almost demandingly.

"Connor- I mean sir, with all due respect… You are asking us to map a plague that is at least ninety-five percent unique to the entire natural world, reverse engineer a protein activation that _is_ unique to the natural world, then synthesis a serum that will physically alter the plague on a molecular level AND Force activate a evolution in every humans Deoxyribonucleic acid strand!" The man exclaimed, sweat pouring from his forehead.

"Will we have the cure in the next decade, Matt?" The man named Connor asked.

"I don't know, Connor."

"Then Guess." The man beside Connor demanded.

Matt looked down, as if searching his brain for a suitable answer.

"It's possible, sir," He finally said "fifty-fifty chance."

"In a year?"

"Mark, it's-"

"Just answer the damn question!" Mark demanded

"Ninety-nine to one. Impossible." Matt said

"What do you need to get it done in a year?" Connor asked

Matt laughed a short, sharp sound with no humor whatsoever.

"Honestly?" He asked "A Damn Miracle."

"Get back to work then… Me and mark will be in the infirmary." Connor said

Matt turned back to the ground and began to write on a board, a genetic formula for a counter-active nano-virus.

Mark and Connor sat down at a table, Mark laid his head down and began to mumble.

"A year? Will the human race still be here in that time? We are racing against time, and losing miserably." Mark said

Connor began to tap his finger down on the table and began to ramble.

"The virus is ninety-five percent unique to itself in the planet. Victims suffer from Hallucinations, internal bleeding, cysts, and total organ failure. Sickening." Connor mumbled to himself. "You know, I wonder how the supernatural is taking this. Ever since we came her it's been silent. Are they up there running amok completely fine? Or are they effected like us?"

"Who knows? The only infected supernatural being we have seen was Issei." Mark responded

"Remember when he got out of that cave? It was almost like he was… Hallucinating…" Connors tapping halted suddenly, his and Marks eyes turned and looked at the other, their eyes widening.

"You don't think… He was possessed? Like the humans in the town?" Mark asked

"He had to have been… But one thing doesn't add up… Why did _he_ keep us alive? It's like he had a reason, a big reason. A very planned out future." Connor said

"That Zimmer guy? I swear, I think he is God. Not the one of the bible, but more." Mark added

"But what was his reason? To save humanity? To save Issei? And what was with that cryptic message he gave us? Something about possessed sturdy intellect?" Connor asked

The bunker shook suddenly, a loud boom erupted from above them, lights flickered off then shot back into life. Mark and Connor shot up and rushed down a long corridor to the entrance of the Bunker.

The entrance was angled like a diamond, and the entrance was slanted to let wind a debris go over it easily. They ran up to the door, which was a heavy, hard metal that was at least 3 feet thick. There was a glass pane in the door, thick glass with a lead lined wire in it.

Mark and Connor looked through the glass pane, A giant mushroom cloud of smoke and fire filled their vision, it was far off in the distance. The scene was beautiful. So horrifically beautiful.

Their eyes trailed down the cloud, until the saw something that caused them to almost choke.

It was _them._ The three girls that came with them here. They were running towards the Bunkers door, a torrent of smoke, sand, and rubble following them from at least half a mile back. The wall of debris and sand was impossibly high, it was starting to obscure the mushroom torrent of fire.

Connor grabbed the wheel of the door and twisted it a full turn, and pushed it open. Wind blew in with a sharp whistle, Connor looked over to the left and he halted.

There in front of him was a sandstorm. A wall of sand that easily stood a mile high, the sound of Thunder could be heard abve the sound of the wind, the wall of sand lit up with a horrible orange hue. It looked like something straight out of hell.

Connor turned to the girl, still shocked, and with all of his power let out a yell.

"HURRY UP!" It was a bellowing roar, almost inhuman. The three girls ran faster, and rushed into the bunker. Connor grabbed the door and tried to pull closed, but fate was not on his side. The wind picked up and forced the door to stay open. Mark came over and tried to pry the door closed with Connor.

A Shockwave of heat and wind burst over them from the direction of the first explosion. The door swung closed, but it didn't close all the way. Connor looked down to see what stopped it from closing. And he was struck by fear again.

Marks leg was stuck between the door and it's frame. His bone was sticking outside of his leg, covered in blood. The door was also sprayed with his blood. The ash and sand from the explosion was close, very close.

Connor opened the door and yelled at the girls. "Grab him!"

The three girls complied, each one of them grabbing Mark, who was now unconscious. The three pulled him through and Connor closed the door behind him.

"GO GO! We don't have much time!" Connor bellowed out, the girls lifted Mark and ran down the stairs. Once they reached the Corridor, Connor closed a second door, which had previously been left open.

Connor rested his hands on the door, he could _feel_ the heat radiate from the corridor outside. No doubt, if they were above ground, they would all be a overcooked meal. A charred meal.

"You three… You three are so… Lucky…" Connor said between pants.

…

Issei looked into the pit and imagined every dead body in there being his friends, he came up with so many combinations. So many people that could be there, in the bodies places. But there weren't enough boils for all of his friends.

He looked back on his life, he looked back at the reason he had so many friends, so many things he tool for granted. If it wasn't for him dying, if wasn't for Rias letting him get killed, he would never have had any of his current friends. He would have none of the people he loved and cared for.

Soon enough, he imagined himself, Motohama and Matsuda. His first friends at this school, the first friends he could ever relate too.

Issei fell to his knees, images and flashes of all the people he held dear to him now burst through his head. Tears began to run down his cheeks and pattered to the earth below.

"I didn't want any of this…" Issei said, his voice sounding horrible

' _I didn't either Issei._ _But it's not too late. You can go back and change it all.'_

"Water do you mean? Tell me!" Issei demanded

' _Seek and ye shall find.'_

"No! Don't you dare give me your stupid riddles! This is your fault! No help me fix it!" Issei yelled out

' _Issei, I've ready told you what to do. I've given you all of my power, anything you wish is possible, as long as you truly want it hard enough.'_

"I want to go back, I want to change what I messed up on. I want to fix what I messed up." Issei said

' _This world is destined to be destroyed Issei. I'm sorry, but that is simply the way it is. But you can go to a different dimension, a earth that you can save… It's te best thing possible now.'_

"That means I will leave everyone here behind. I will leave them alone." Issei said sadly

' _No, you are already lost. The best possible thing for you to do is to leave this earth. Your soul and essence has been lost, claimed by the void.'_

"So I can never go back to them?"

' _No.'_

Issei didn't respond, how could he? He was just told he was basically ne going to be able to live in this world again.

' _You can save a world Issei. Then you can save this one. But right now, you will not be able to go back into your body. I thought that Ophis could have helped you, but she failed.'_

"I will save earth. I will destroy whatever clouded my mind, even if I have to become _God._ "

He meant it.

And that was scary.

 **End of Chapter 9.**

 **Okay look, I need some of you to realize that Issei is diseased, and that his power clouded his mind and took over. When he died in the cave, that triggered the event.**

 **Remember how Vali said the Red Dragon Emperor always lead a hard life,** _ **and their power always takes control of their mind?**_

 **I hope that clears some stuff up. This story is not over and sorry for the short chapter.**

 **Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10, The End of Creation

**Chapter 10: Ascent ~Hope~**

The first thing the vampire felt as she awoke was the cold.

It surrounded her, pressing against her skin like razor blades; she was shivering before she even managed to open her eyes. The sky above her was black and blazing with stars; it hung low, looming down, inky and infinite.

The vampire pushed herself up on her elbows and looked unsteadily around. She was lying in an opening in a dark patch of forest. The sounds of trickling water set her on edge as she looked around. It was silent here, unnaturally silent.

For a terrible moment, she had forgotten everything around her; the seering cold seeming to have wiped her mind clear, leaving behind nothing but a vacuum. Where she was, and why, was unclear; everything around her was unfamiliar. She squeezed her eyes shut more tightly, searching in vain if not for answers then for a clue, a single, solitary hint as to why she was here.

Then it came to her.

She remembered a man with ash grey hair telling her to "Save Issei from himself." Just how was she supposed to do that? She lurched to her knees, her frozen limbs screaming in protest. She stood, all of her joints popping as she did so.

"Okay, Mina. Think, save Issei from himself… What does it mean?" Mina asked herself, aloud. She looked up at the pale moon, it was a full moon… Which meant she was two days ahead of when she left.

Her lips curved into a small smile, the day was irrelevant; time was what mattered. How much time did she have to save Issei? There was a hole in her memory, and she wanted to know exactly how deep it went.

Two days ahead of when she left.

Somehow, somewhere, she had lost forty-eight hours of time.

She dug he hands into the damp pockets of her coat and found a crumpled piece of paper in one of them. She pulled it out and unfolded it. Five words were scrawled on it, in a handwriting she didn't recognize.

' _Seek and ye shall find'_

For several minutes, she merely stared at it. The clarity burst through her, and with clarity came understanding and purpose. She realized what the words meant, and who had written them. She stuffed the note back into her pocket and left her frozen hands rest there.

She looked up at the sky.

"Destroy _it_ , and bring Issei close to it." Mina said, her message cryptic yet obvious. "The pitch black waters of the void… The start of all this."

Her attention snapped down as the silence of the forest was broken by a scream and rustle of bushes heading closer to her. In front of her, a blonde haired girl with nine fox tails burst out of a patch of bushes and rushed towards her.

' _It's her… Kunou, right?'_ Mina thought, questioning herself.

The small blonde coward behind Mina, and began to mumble.

"E-evil… C-cave!" Kunou stammered out, pointing in the direction from which she came.

At the mentioning of a cave, more memories filled Mina's head, filling her with more insight of her purpose here. Kunou was with there when the Ashy haired man confronted them, he rehearsed a mantra to them. Deep within the sunken palace; the cave. It came to her now, this girl… Kunou.

 _Her_ mother was involved in this, somehow. Her attention shifted again.

What about this cave scarred her? And what was in the cave? Why did the man refer to it as a palace?

And why is Kunou's mother involved?

…

Mina and Kunou had only just arrived at the cave entrance and we're immediately hit by a profound stench of burnt corpses and potent, acrid gases of decomposed bodies that had lingered in the air for far too long. Mina hobbled over in disgust an puked, the stench being so thick it left a taste in her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes and dropped to the puke-covered floor below.

Kunou suffered similarly; the contents of her stomach churned and erupted from her mouth. No amount of words could adequately describe such a horrid stench.

Both backpedaled away from the front of the cave so they could breathe. The inky black sky suddenly erupted into a plethora of colors. Blue and green waves of energy swayed and danced in the night sky forming a beautiful Aurora. Stars twinkled and blinked in and out of life.

' _Deeper… Go deeper into the unknown…'_ A faint voice said, echoing out all around them. The voice sounded old, ancient, and strained as it whispered instructions to them.

Mina was the first to recover from her sickness, and as she did so, she was hut by a driving hunger that forced her to her knees. She caught a whiff of a smell behind the acrid gases and burnt flesh, a whiff of blood that set her stomach at ease. Her primal urges kicked into overdrive and she walked back into the cave, her senses heightened and she took a deep breath in, disregarding the stench that caused Kunou to gag again.

She walked till she reached a pathway blocked off by boulders, and there infront of the boulders was the smell she craved. A killed deer stared at her blankly, its mouth ringed with terrified foam. Hunger rumbled through Mina, and she felt her fangs slide into place as heat spilled into her chest. She moved down to her knees and buried her face in the deer's throat, tearing at the soft flesh, digging for a vein or an artery. One spilt between her teeth an blood, still warm, spurted into her mouth; pleasure overwhelmed her and she threw her head back, her face covered in blood as a smile curled onto her lips. She stayed like that for a moment, kunou watching with eyes wide, then clamped her mouth back over the pulsing vein.

When she was sated, she rose to her feet, steam bellowing of her in thick clouds. Her driving huge was gone, and her mind was being pumped full of memories. What she was supposed to be doing came back to her at a nauseating speed.

She looked at the wall of boulders and noticed one was misplaced, leaving an opening that lead to whatever horrors came with the acrid stench of immolated flesh. Mina and Kunou walked over to the hole in the wall of boulders and walked through it. They trudged down the shaft, the stench lessened, replaced by the smell of oil.

Mina and Kunou's eyes both widened as the stared into the shaft, mushrooms glowed with an ethereal blue and lit the wall of the cave. Mina, in pure curiosity, kneeled down and poked one of the mushrooms. A bright, glowing blue mist erupted from the mushroom and landed on her hand, causing it to glow due to the substance.

She looked at her hand in amazement, forgetting all about the smell of the place. She looked at the skin that's was glowing in bewilderment.

Then she noticed it.

Under her skin. Her skin began to move and lurch up as if something was forcing it's way out. A small bump formed on the back of her hand and a green substance swished under it.

"Ahh! What is this?" Mina yelled out, fearing pouring out of her tone. The bump grew larger in size, a thunderbolt of agony attacked her body and she fell to her back. Her body rocked with convulsions of agony, her back arched off the soot-covered rock below and left only her feet and the crown of her head on the rock.

Kunou watched, horrified, as the bump grew and began to expand to the point of bursting.

 _*Pop!*_

A yellow-green mist shot up into the air with the hollow pop and fell over Mina's body.

Kunou watched horrified as Mina's body twitched and jerked in pain under the fluorescent glow from the plants that lit the cave. Kunou turned to look for the exit of the cave, and her eyes widened in terror.

It was _gone._

It was like they cave itself had changed once they had entered it, and there was no exit now. Mina began to cough, a liquid gushing around in the back of her throat as she did so, giving her cough a dark cackle like she was coughing blood.

The sounds of rock scratching and crunching together echoed in the cave's shaft impossibly loud, and a voice called out at the end, low and ancient, but filled with hatred and despair that was directed at them.

" _Here in this darkness… This is were the very end of all creation was created… And it is where the last of creation shall end."_

The voice was cryptic, what did it mean? The last of all creation?

Shall end here?

People, no, _souls_ filled the room and began to reenact the past few moment of their lives. A boy layer on a cot scratching at his chest till the skin tore off under his nails. Underneath the skin was a green bump, the size of a peapod. The boy scratched and scratched away the bump until it burst with a loud, hollow _pop_ that echoed in the cave. A yellow ting mist shot up from the bump and settled over the boys body, hundreds of more bums formed on the boys neck and chest and exploded individually, one by one in an agonizingly slow manner.

Kunou turned her head terrified, as a doctor screamed in agony at the formation of two bumps, one for each eye. Mina was nowhere to be seen, like she was never there.

" _Follow deep in the cave's past, and find the treacherous waters of the void that reflect no stars…"_

The screams of agony inside the cave died down, and when Kunou turned back to look, nothing was there. Smoke filled the area she was currently, an explosion echoed behind her as rocks fell, closing the only entrance. At the far end of the shaft, a fire emerged, and shadows were cast by the flames.

 **[** **Partner... I don't even know what's happening right now... It's even getting to me... It's so wrong, get out... Get out now!]** The voice of Ddraig echoed in the cave.

"Ddraig?" Kunou called out, confused.

"Get out…"

Kunou turned again, and she saw _him._ The boy who saved her, the boy she couldn't help but to fall for.

Issei.

He stood looking at the same chaos she had, but his eyes were clouded and dazed. She ran up to him in an attempt to hug him, she finally got to see him again.

She went _through_ him.

"Get out…" He repeated, and Kunou watched as he began to move to the exit that was now there again.

"Yes, get out…" Issei said once more, leaving the cave. Kunou tried to follow him, but once she reached the entrance, she couldn't get through.

"No, stop! Wait for me!" Kunou screamed out, so happy to see him again that she had forgotten about him not being real. Several seconds after Issei walked out, the wailing of dogs could be heard outside.

"Fire!"

Gunshots filled her ears as blood exploded from Issei's body under a hailstorm of bullets. He fell to the ground, his breathing rugged and hoarse.

" _This is where the last of all creation shall perish."_

The vision faded, Mina stood behind Kunou and began to move, asking if she was alright. Clarity burst through Kunou, and what the voice had said earlier began to make sense.

The last of all creation was Issei, and Issei will die here… In this cave.

And Kunou and Mina were here to save him? Or were they here to bring him to the cave and kill him?

So many unanswered question pounded through Kunou's mind, and she refused to believe that Issei would die and leave her again.

"Kunou! We need to go!" Mina yelled, slapping Kunou on the back, snapping her away from her thoughts.

"Did… did you see that?" Kunou asked, her voice shaky.

…

 **30 Minutes Later**

Issei looked around in every direction he could, looking for some form of light to indicate how he had got _here_ … The Void. Or what he assumed was the Void, as Zimmer explained to him long ago. He had lost track of time since he got here, there were no stars in the sky, no light, _nothing_ anywhere and everywhere. This place had definitely lived up to the name, it was void of anything, the absence of everything.

He felt cold, but at the same time he was filled with and unexplainable warmth. It was hard to breathe here, but at the same time, it was soothing.

Why? Why was it soothing?

 _Imagine a line extending endlessly in two direction… Both directions are choices that you must make…_

It was the same voice Issei had heard since he came here, the voice of a deranged maniac. But it was soothing and set Issei at ease. It was the same voice that echoed him in his Juggernaught drive chant.

 _No matter which choice you chose though, neither is harder than the opposite!_

The small chant the voice gave never changed, since he came here it had been on repeat, as if it was trying to tell him something.

He wasn't dead. The souls of Ddraig past wielders were still talking to him.

The words of Zimmer echoed through Issei's head in that moment, the words he was told at his arrival here, the words that _proved_ Zimmer was never good. _Proved_ he was never trying to help Issei.

" _At the end of all things Issei, there is only me. You have been a good host, but now, you shall become a vessel. My vessel. And the world shall know what it feels like to burn once more."_

Anger filled Issei, an anger so profound that even the Void seemed to _feel_ it.

" _If you remain quite and keep the silence of the void, you will be consumed by the Void painlessly… But if you speak and disturb it's silence, it will destroy you in the worst way imaginable."_

More of Zimmer's words echoed In his head, and that was it… Neither option was any better than the opposite.

More anger filled Issei, like a driving, undeniable force, a red aura flowed out and around him moving in a sickly slow manner. The fires of rage burned inside of his chest and filled him.

"I, who is about to awaken…" Issei began, remembering the cursed chant that gave its canter the same powers as a actual dragon's. The Void began to shake and rumble, a red gauntlet formed on his left hand.

He was finally with Ddraig again.

The void shook more, the low rumbling noise grew louder as a single rip tore in the void sky above him and revealed many secrets the void hid away. Building, statues, bodies and altars floated helplessly.

The most eye-catching of them all though, we're the ten people surrounding Issei in a circle, their eyes a voided black with a red center, and all of them… Looked like himself.

 **[Partner… This… Shouldn't be possible…]** Ddraig spoke to him for the first time in a long, long time.

"Am the heavenly dragon who has stolen the principles of Domination from God…" As Issei chanted the words, the red aura grew thicker and more dangerous. Power poured out of Issei and began to fill the void around him, despite the darkness of the void, the red pierced through it with ease.

 **[You're… Still alive…]** Ddraig said, sounding shocked beyond all comprehension.

"I laugh at the 'Infinite' and I grieve at the 'Dream'…"

"Choose Issei… Choose and WAKE UP!" It was the voice of Zimmer

 **[Partner… Don't do this, please! Just let me explain!]** Ddraig said, but it was too late.

Issei's balance breaker formed over him.

"I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination…"

A red liquid gushed into his eyes and glowed menacingly, effectively showing his anger. His armor began to change and grow larger, it grew large wings and became more sharp. Claw-like talons formed on his feet, and horns on his head.

The appearance of a dragon.

"Juggernaught Drive!" Issei shouted, all his hatred and anger tripled and poured out and around him. He let out a bellowing roar that formed in the pits of his stomach and erupted out of his mouth, a horrible screech of anger and hatred, of torture and violated despair. A low rumbling gurgle bounced off of Issei's throat and a Shockwave of red energy erupted out of his mouth and shot out across the void.

"Why? Why are you so persistent?" Zimmer yelled out, cursing at Issei.

"It… All… Ends… Here…" Issei mumbled out

"Oh? Does it? Look around you! You are in my realm! How could you possibly hope to beat me like this?" Zimmer exclaimed, forming in front of Issei.

And his eyes widened as he remembered how foolish he was.

"It's… My realm too…" Issei said, holding his left hand up. A red and black ball of energy formed in his hand.

Zimmer's eyes widened more, what was the point of fighting? Issei was stronger thanks to him… He created his own end. He looked at Issei and could practically see the smile Issei was giving under his red armor.

"Issei, even if I get destroyed, the world will still die. Why deny it? I gave you the chance to go to another plain of existence, but you stayed. Why?"

"Because I exist in all plains of existence. In everyone of them, I only bring destruction…"

"Exactly! So why do you fight it-"

"I will bring death and destruction a thousand times over if it meant I could give life endlessly. I will destroy you and change everything I have ever done wrong. I will remove you completely, and none of this will have ever happened." Issei said

"An what about everyone else? There's a chance you won't ever see them again, the physical damage it had to cast an aegis that long is-"

"I don't care. I only care about them being safe… I would do anything for that, exactly like the Red Dragon Emperors before me did."

"Then who is stopping you?"

"Shadowfall!" Issei shouted, the orb of energy in his hand shot forward and hit Zimmer. The orb began to spiral in two direction; the black spiraled in one, and the red spiraled in the other. It began to expand in size until it consumed even himself. His vision went black.

And when his vision came back, he was standing in front of all his friends…

His armor broke off his body and fell to the ground, sadness gushed over him and tears fell from his eyes.

He finally saw them again… Just as everything was about to end.

"Rias? Did you mean what you said the day I left? About you kicking me out of your peerage?" Issei asked, tears splattered on the ground below.

All eyes turned to Rias once again. Everyone forgot, everyone forgot that Issei asked the same question before, right before he killed Sairaorg.

"Issei… I… I'm so, so sorry…" Rias began, and Issei smiled.

"It will all end soon. None of you will remember any of this, and the thing that I am will be forgotten, and there is nothing a thing in all existence can do about it." Said Issei, looking down below him. He fell to his hands and knees.

Koneko tried to run forward, along with Ophis and Kuroka, but none of them could reach him. A barrier that glowed with red energy formed around Issei and halted them.

"Issei, please! Come back to us, come back to me! Everything will be fine!" Koneko yelled, clutching to the only thing she had left to say.

"Now even you lie to me? Look around… There is nothing left! The human race will fall to extinction and the world shall burn!" Issei yelled, forcing all of them to back up slightly.

Power poured out if his voice, anger and hatred mixing in as well.

"All of you will watch the world be torn asunder. It will be the last thing all of you see." Said Issei, his eyes narrowing.

He had no clue what came over him, but he felt that this was _meant_ to be. Issei stood and raised his left right hand to the sky, black and red energy gathered around him.

" **There exist purgatory in Hell, and fields of fire in the Mortal plain. Fire discriminates all life as it burns and purifies with ferocious mercy."**

 _Of course._

 _It has been like this since the beginning_

As Issei spoke, magic power poured out of him and filled the world around him. The ORC felt power pour back into them, and clarity hit them all.

' _Seek and you shall find.'_ Of course… They were seeking Issei, an now that they get him, this happened.

" **Let the end of all things be more silent than** _ **death."**_

 _It has started._

 _It is all about to end._

" **Let even the affluent in this world perish and turn to dust under the inescapable chaos that ensues."**

 _It is important to remember that all life must come to an end._

 _As it always has been._

" **Show me a world that's slate has been wiped clean. Show me eternal, ultimate beauty, indestructible and unassailable."**

The very earth shook at the might of the power that was being released now, and each member of the ORC fell to the ground.

" **I am he who rejects understanding, and seeks perfection."**

 _How chaotic._

 _We were always cursed to damnation._

" **All life gathers, undulating, reeking, and showing the horrors of its procreation."**

 _It was for love._

 _It was always for love._

" **But I will not accept that creation, nor will I understand it."**

"Issei… Please, don't… Come to me!" Koneko yelled at him

" **I long for a scenery of pure white."**

" **I long for a world of death."**

" **I long for a world where all creation is buried and long forgotten."**

 _It all ends here_

" **I long for all existence to stop and cease to be!"**

"Issei!" Koneko yelled one last time.

" **Banish Creation!"**

Issei's body began to break into energy itself, and as it did the ORC felt a presence of magic that was oh so familiar to them.

It was the magic of Kunou and her mother, Yasaka. Their eyes widened as they felt the power, why was their magic here? What purpose did it serve?

Golden energy radiated off Issei body in extreme amounts, forging a thick, almost sparkling mist that only seemed to glow brighter with each passing second.

His muscles began to twice and spasm, the cause clearly being pain, as a beam of gold energy with a red and black center shot towards the sky. For reasons they couldn't quite understand, fear and sadness washed over the ORC, a giant back-red ball with hints of gold spiraled above, impossibly wide and expanding in size.

One look at the expanding orb told them that the entire earth would soon be consumed, their fear increased as the revelation came to them. They looked back down at Issei, almost all of his body was gone now, all of it almost completely turned to gold dust floating in the slight breeze that forced tree limbs to collide together, filling their ears with the gloomy sound of nature.

Once Issei's body was completely gone, Koneko rushed forward, grabbing at the gold dust that once was Issei while screaming.

"Issei! No! Please!" Koneko yelled, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Behind her, the group spoke to themselves in confusion, she didn't understand entirely what they were saying but how could they just avoid the fact he had died in front of them? She looked up at the spiraling orb above, and then she heard a question.

A question that now she couldn't answer. It felt off, deep within herself she felt she _should_ know how to answer it, no, it felt like she _knew_ the answer but something made her forget.

"Kiba, who is Issei?" Gasper asked, and the entire group looked amongst themselves in mass confusion.

Kiba pointed to the sky, the orb above now blocking out most light reaching earth. Fear gushed over the group once more, panic attacking them and racking their minds with questions.

"Koneko, you have to use your powers! We might stand a chance if you do!" Rias yelled

Koneko turned and looked at her master, shock evident on her face. She was afraid of her power, but how could she refuse? She kneeled down and placed her hand on the ground, summoning enough energy for and attack on the spiraling morass of black mist above.

' _Perish… Perish. Perish! PERISH!'_

A voice in the back of Koneko's mind formed, deranged, angry, and filled with hatred. The voice sounded familiar to her, and it put her on edge, memories slowly came to her as she remembered a brown haired boy who was always beaten ed at school for being a 'Pervert.'

' _I desire all creation to perish in the crimson flames of purgatory! I desire all creation to cease to be! I desire a world comprised of only death, I desire everything to be over!'_

"Koneko?" Rias asked, trying to catch her attention.

She recalled listening to him and his friends talk, and she could immediately identify the voice as the boy in her memories.

' _I am the beginning of the horrid end destined to come.'_

"Koneko!" Rias tried once more

Her memories passed by much faster now, it _was_ Issei, the boy she couldn't help but fall for. Despite his perverted antics, she loved how kind and caring he was.

How could she forget him? It wasn't right.

Her attention snapped as she felt a tremendous pressure behind her, behind her was the giant orb. She reached out an touched it, and as soon as she did, she smiled.

Emotions poured into her, all of them coming from the orb, emotions of love and care. She could feel sadness also, and she could feel Issei's presence inside the orb. She knew deep within all the gold dust his body had become, was a crying Issei.

A single tear rolled down her eye.

"It's okay, Issei. I know you are doing this for the better of everything. I am just glad that we will end together, and may our next lives be much better, but let not a single moment be without each other." Koneko said, her tears flooding out. The orb inched more, consuming her arm painlessly, turning that part of her body into the same gold dust as Issei's. She watched the dust mingle together with the dust that she knew was Issei. Happiness came over her.

"I love you, Issei."

' _I love you, too.'_

Her smile grew larger, one last tear ran down her happy face as the orb consumed her and everything around them.

…

"My name is Joshua De Klerk, and a little over a month ago I sent a kid deep into the cave that was the very epitome of his despair. Once the boy returned to the surface, he was different, his perfectly healthy persona was replaced by that of a repugnant madman's. Deep within himself after his awakening was a hunger, a depriving hunger that caused him pain to the point of almost death. But, was it a hunger for food? Or was it for something else? Something deeper that nobody could fully understand?"

Around the voice was nothing, nothing in any direction. The air was cold and thick like honey.

"I suppose it was time for me to come here wasn't it, Issei? The true void."

" **I am the author of this story of mine. You planted those words into my head, I am the end of all things and the beginning. That is what you meant by it, right? Without me, there would be no story."**

"It has always been like this, Issei. We both no longer exist. The void will consume us like it did with everything else."

" **So that's it then? All creation is done."**

"I made creation last time, Issei. All life was my creation, and it disgusted me. They slaughtered each other for nothing, so I wanted all creation to _die._ I will never accept creation, nor will I try to understand it. I will jot ask you to see as I do, but I have a question."

" **And?"**

"What will you do? What will the new creator do?"

…

 **The Dark Ages**

A brown haired man laid against a cave wall, writing in a red journal.

' _To whoever finds this journal, however unlikely this eventuality is, I feel compelled by my conscience to recount what has led to the awful events that took place here. Whether our actions will ever be recognized or understood by our loved ones is for God to decide, but I leave this life in a fiery Inferno confident that He, In His infinite wisdom, will forgive us... My name is Joshua De Klerk…'_

 _…_

 _ **2017**_

 _ **Kuoh, Japan**_

 _"Okay students, today we will learn about the mysterious journal that some scientist say 'Shouldn't exist.' Despite how the journal cane from the Dark Ages of human history, it is impressive because it depicted things that still, to this day, have not been discovered." The man was a teacher at the Kuoh Academy High school, he was holding a copy of the legendary journal that seemed to defy all logic and human comprehension._

 _"Inside of this journal are recorded events that we, to this day, have not been able to shed light on. The most terrifying of all of these events was on titled 'The Obscurum Epidemic Crisis,' we still have no clue what the meaning is for the name, there are no currently known translations. We can only relate the word 'Obscurum' to 'Obscure,' which means to block one path from being obtained, or hidden beneath a veil."_

 _"Hey Teach, is this a learning session or a philosophy?" A student in the back of the class asked. The teacher ignore the student._

"Something strange that puts scientist on edge, is that every future prediction in the journal has so far been one-hundred percent correct so far. Something more scary, the journal depicts an end in 2017, our current year." The teacher flipped through the pages, and closed the book.

…

 **3:45pm**

 **With Issei**

School had ended close to an hour ago, and Issei Hyoudou was currently walking home. He was crossing over a walkway above a road. His head was hung down, he had got in trouble for peeping on the Kendo Club girls once again.

"It isn't fair… I just wanted to see their beautiful boobs!" Issei mumbled to himself, not paying attention to his direction.

"Umm, are you Issei Hyoudou?" A soft feminine voice called from in front of him. Issei looked up at her, he was captured by her beauty almost instantly. Her waist length black hair gave her violet eyes a beautiful elegant charm. A slight pink tint covered her cheeks, clearly forced but still good enough to trick Issei.

"Uh, Yes?" Issei answered, sounding confused. Why was such a hot tie talking to him?

"M-my name is Yuuma Amano, w-would you please go out with me?"

…

It had been a day since Issei had met the beautiful girl named Yuuma Amano, his first love interest. He looked up at her in fear and panic.

"Would you die for me?" She repeated, a spear seeming made of light formed in her hand. She did not give Issei the chance to respond, she threw the spear and laughed as it impaled Issei's heart. **(Double critical xD)**

Issei fell to the ground, a gaping hole in his chest. The horrible smell of blood filled the air, and he could feel the warm liquid that came from him puddle beneath him.

He didn't move, he looked up at the sky above. It was beautiful, stars hanging low, sparkling and whizzing in and out of his vision. The inky black space only made the stars glimmer more, an as his vision faded, along did the pain in his chest.

' _Nothing lives forever, Issei. In an instant, in a flash, you indulged yourselves in pleasure and lost it all in the blink of an eye. But regret not, Issei, for tonight will be the start of the banquet of carnage soon to come. Weary soul grow light in liberation as you will the one to freeze all things to a silence deeper than death, and then you will see beauty, untouched and a white so pure it is tantalizing, an eternal void to never be filled, an eternal pleasure to never be satisfied. You will be the one to return all life to nothing.'_

That was the last thing Issei heard, the voice of something horrible and filled with violated despair.

And then there came a red light in the darkness that crowded him. And when he woke up, the voice he had heard was forgotten.

 **End of Chapter 10: Ascent ~Hope~**

 **Just leave me a review, I am not done with this story, this is only the second part, and I still have things to explain. Tell me what you all think, and I am willing to take ideas.**

 **Thank you, Xerozzuro for your absolutely tremendous amount of help in the production of this story and chapter. You are awesome man!**

 **And now I have to thank everyone who is still here.**

 **Thank you all! And welcome to Obscurum Epidemic: Unnatural Selection.**


	11. Unnatural Occurrence

**Obscurum Epidemic: Unnatural Selection**

 **Chapter 11: Unnatural Occurrence**

 **Unknown Location**

"Does that boy truly have to be here? He's of no use to us, honestly. I have all De Klerk's diaries from that cave. We can handle the rest on our own."

"That's not your decision to make, Doctor Bokolov. That boy, Issei, is somehow connected to De Klerk in a way we can't even begin to imagine."

"Not my decision to make? How can you say that?" Bokolov took a defensive tone. "You must understand that, if handled properly, Ambrosia could be an unprecedented boon to humanity. We could turn deserts into forest, we could cure _IAAN_ before it is released!"

"Yes, I understand that, but it's the _handled properly_ part that worries me. Correct me if I am wrong, but if we are unable to find a viable specimen of Ambrosia, we still have no way of controlling it—not you, not anybody. Is that correct doctor?"

Bokolov hesitated, "Yes," he said slowly. "No one has developed a kill switch, though it has not been discovered until recently. But I am convinced the mechanism for controlling Ambrosia _exists._ If it didn't how would it have managed to only stay in that cave and come only out now? Ambrosia sharing almost the exact same DNA with the boy was only a coincidence. Think logically, from what we gathered about Ambrosia, introducing only a few ounces of it in a handful of strategic locations, and without a kill switch, the Ambrosia would spread like a wildfire, destroying all native life in that area until there was nothing else to destroy. There would be no stopping it; if we touch it, the neurodegeneration immediately starts. But what if it was weaponized?"

"Explain, Doctor."

"Take smallpox, for example. It's one of the most feared biological weapons known to man, but that threat alone is not enough. To be sure of infecting the maximum number of victims, smallpox must be weaponized—it must be deliverable over a wide area in a fleeting period of time, so it overwhelms the population and the medical infrastructure. Ambrosia shines in the same light. If weaponized and delivered strategically, it could reach critical levels of mass in only hours. Yes, yes, Ambrosia in its raw form is dangerous, but there would be a chance we might be able to stop it. However, if someone else weaponizes it before us… it's an endgame move. It's game over."

"End?" there was a brief pause. "As in the end of the world?"

"Without a kill switch, yes. We're talking about the fundamental destruction of the earth's ecosystems. We know that Ambrosia—in the lack of any form of life—creates life forms that are incredibly unique."

Another pause.

"How sure are you about the kill switch doctor?"

"I am sure I can develop it."

…

Issei awoke, grass at his back as his eyes struggled open. Above him, constellations of stars spun and swirled, impossibly low, patterns of light that he had never seen before. Pale red stars gathered together and disappeared as a cluster of iridescent green lights drew an image of a cast, coiled snake across the sky.

The churning sky churned his stomach and he forced himself to look away. He pushed himself up, so he was sitting on the grass, fighting to remember what had happened to him. The grass was a green as dark as black, even below the shifting kaleidoscope of lights that whizzed overhead. The grass outstretched around him in a circle by about twenty-five feet in diameter. Around the edge of the platform were statues of ancient gray stones, standing watchfully, without the smallest of gaps between them. The carved figures were grotesque: men and women in contortions of agony, animals in the throes of violence and death, demonic creatures, horned and spiked and scaled, with expressions of lustful pleasure on the faces. Above the statues was nothing but the inky-black sky. Nothing to explain how or why he was he here.

In the center of the circle was a large rectangular block, carved crudely from pale gray stone and standing at the edge of the grass, beneath a pair of intertwined statues depicting such horrifying violence that he had to lose his focus on them to stay calm.

He was alone with his thoughts, which were darker than ever. Wherever he was, it had raised havoc inside him that left him sick and feverish. His eyes fixed to the stars above him, trying to focus, trying to clear his head of the painful sensations that now assaulted his body. His skin crawled, a feverish itch spreading its way over every inch of his flesh like a wildfire. Nausea assailed him, his chest heaving, bile threatening to break from the confines of his stomach. The world turned around him, spinning on the bright, multicolored axis of the constellations above him.

' _Focus on the stars.'_

Above him, the stars spun, blooming into life and winking out as thought millions of years were passing by in mere seconds. His body seemed to calm, the pains passing as quickly as they had come. His fleshed cooled; the sickness passed. Above him, the stars slowed slightly, gentle now and almost tranquil. Everything fell abhorrently quiet, and he was suddenly calmed.

"I'm going mad…" Issei breathed out.

" _You are not mad,"_ a voice echoed around him. _"But you are stupid."_

Issei looked around frantically, the stars moved with a renewed rage above him. There was nothing in the circle with him. The voice he heard was cruel and mocking, and he tried to think of what it could possibly mean, why it was questioning his intelligence.

"If I'm not mad, then only damnation awaits me here."

" _You are damned in all plains of existence."_ Hissed the voice and Issei knew, deep in his heart, that it was true.

Almost instantly, the air filled with energy; it crackled around him and drove him to his knees, lifting his hair off his shoulders slightly. He watched the hairs on the back of his arms stick straight up and felt thick, greasy power coarse through his teeth and bones. The statues began to move, rumbling to life on their pedestals, inflicting their tortures on one another in slow, gruesome thrusts, a writhing wall of agonized, abused stone. A shadow began to build behind him, a low murky shape that stood out from the darkness with a definition all of its own. Issei turned and staggered back. As the shadow rose, first to the height of his waist and then taller, it seemed to grow outward at the same time, filling the gaping hole that once was a decent space between him and the glob of shadows. Issei stumbled, the strength in his legs failing him, almost losing his footing as he stepped backwards.

Above him, something similar to lightning flashed across the sky—a color he couldn't process fully—and provided a brief glimpse of illumination to everything around him. Stars swirled and shot across the oil-moving black sky as if billions of years were passing in less than seconds. Upon seeing the figure beyond the shadow, he was petrified. A thick coat of oily black hair covered the creatures heavy frame, a foul-stinking pelt that bristled with blood.

Heavy forelimbs swung down from its hunched shoulders, viciously clawed hands emerging from the shadows. Smaller legs were bent double below, supporting the body, threating to spring the great mass forward at any moment in a mighty bound. What appeared to be a long, fleshy tail wound out from the base of its torso, snaking back behind the creature. It stood some eight feet tall in all, towering above him, dominating the darkness in the circle.

Whatever horror the body of the beast had created in him paled in comparison when the fearsome head arose slowly from the black nest of fur on its chest. The long snout came into view, tapering toward the end where a cluster of fanged teeth jutted out from curling blood-red lips. The creature's breath rolled past Issei, causing him to gag at the stench. The foul air carried the scent of rotting flesh and disease, the stink of death and decay, sweet and sickening. Its ears were small and pinned back to its head, almost hidden in the glistening dark coat. Two bright red eyes flashed from pitch-black sockets, narrowing with wicked glee as it stared at its prey.

It opened its mouth wide, throwing its head back as it bared its teeth, a long black tongue lolling and snaking from its maw as saliva spattered down and pooled below it.

Issei's stomach was in turmoil as he stared at the monster. His heart raced, the burn of the fever still gripping his body but now fueling something, feeding something dark inside him.

"What are you?" Issei asked, his voice trembling.

" _You could not possibly hope to understand,"_ replied the monster. _"and it does not matter. What matters is that I know what you are."_

"What do you mean?" asked Issei.

" _A monster."_ The monster's lips curled into a wide, awful grin. _"Capable of cruelty that impresses even me. A parasite. A carrion bird. A—"_

"Enough," said Issei, forcefully.

The monster grinned more.

" _I want to offer you something, in return for something you wont use for a long time."_

"What are you talking about?"

" _Your soul,"_ the monster said. _"I want your soul. It will amuse me till the end of time. Exactly like the last one did. And I will pay you handsomely for it."_

"I refuse!" Issei shouted. "Nothing is worth what you request!"

" _Are you sure of that? You are dying right now. Those chills you get, the fevers, the churning in your stomach. A devil is trying to save you for what you contain deep inside, but you will die if you refuse my offer. Let me give you a taste, in a week, if you haven't decided, you will die. If you accept, I will give you power beyond anything imaginable, I will give you life eternal. Things will be different this time though, last time it bored me."_

…

 **End of Chapter 11: Unnatural Occurrence**

 **I am going to have a few small chapters to kick this story off again, the events will be different, and the plague is different too. This one is more horrifying, but fast. So, let me catch my own brain up before doing the big chapters.**

 **This story is purely the work of fiction and is not to be conceived as real by any means. The author may or may not use real-time scenarios and locations to enhance the enjoyment factor of this book.**

 **Please leave a review and drop some constructive criticism.**

 **Book Ideas used: Department 19 (Forgive me)**


	12. Rest In Peace

**So guys, it has been a long time coming for this story. I've failed everyone on this story to a level that is literally surreal to me. I can only hope someone doesn't read through and see this, only to just decide they are hooked on it (Not sure why you would, it wasn't very good.)**

 **As my most successful book, I thank all of you (who still care) for your support. It amazes me how this simple idea, an idea to write the most random plague idea ever, was the limelight among my stories. My other stories are far more developed and well-planed. Yet they can never compare too this one.**

 **So, thank you. I wish I could articulate the feeling with you, I do. But, I simply can't thank you enough. The joy I had in this was amazing and an experience I would share with anyone.**

 **Now, with an end comes a new beginning. And the idea I had in this story is still fresh on my mind, and with the new skills I have accumulated in my now 2 years on this site, I plan to make the next one better. But I guarantee you it won't be the same, not exactly. Throughout all my other stories during the rise of this one here, I mentioned the apocalypse, The Obscurum Epidemic.**

 **There's more to come.**

 **So for now, it's goodbye to this world I conjured. I hope you will give some of my other stories a try, views and reviews make me feel like I accomplished something, and views and reviews decline each day for me, guess its not my time on this site anymore xD**

 **So this is it now, goodbye to this story. And expect another to take its place, better than before, just like a Phoenix.**


End file.
